Todo Por Ti
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Porque después de la muerte, ya no hay nada… O ¿Quizás, si? "Después de todo, es la persona que me gusta." .KurokoxFurihata. .AkashixFurihata. .KagamixFurihata
La historia será contada en primera persona y habrá más de un narrador; por eso, para no confundirlos:

Cada vez que algún personaje nuevo comience a narrar la historia comenzara con esto: **::(::)::**

Cuando se salten escenarios, pero el personaje que narra sigue siendo el mismo, se identificara con esto: **::≈≈≈::**

Ahora sí, sin más interrupciones a leer. (En caso de alguna duda por favor, no dudes en hacérmela llegar ^^)

..

..

..

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Prólogo: La persona que me gusta.**

Cuando desperté flotaba entre nubes blancas y esponjosas, por estúpido que parezca mi primer impulso fue querer comerlas y descifrar el misterio (de mi niñez), aquel que decía que las nubes eran deliciosos algodones de azúcar.

Obviamente no lo eran.

Estoy muerto, por alguna razón lo sé.

¡¿Soy eso a lo que las personas llamarían fantasma?!

No tengo ni la menor idea.

Es divertido poder volar entre las nubes, vuelo, vuelo y no me canso, por más que surque el gran cielo azul, quizás hasta podría darle la vuelta al mundo, siempre tuve un cuerpo frágil, siempre estaba en el hospital, preocupando a mis padres, escuchando su llanto, las malas noticas de los médicos, mis esperanzas morían junto conmigo. Nunca más volvería a ir a la escuela, nunca más volvería a casa.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que morí? Para mí fue hace un instante, hace poco podía ver el rostro de mi madre llorando y a mi padre junto a ella sujetándola. Pero aquí, para estas personas que aún viven… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Solo un instante como lo recuerdo? ¿Quizás días? ¿Semanas?

Esto es tan extraño. Es como esos programas que solía ver en la tele, pero según estos programas, las personas que regresan como fantasmas y no pueden descansar en paz; tienen asuntos pendientes que arreglar aquí todavía.

Yo no tengo nada de eso.

Mis padres son fuertes, sé que lo superaran, sé que saldrán adelante, soy su hijo después de todo.

Mis amigos son esplendidos, los quiero y admiro a todos, ellos también estarán bien.

Hice todo lo que quise, hable todo lo que tuve que hablar.

No hay razón alguna por la que deba estar aquí. No lo entiendo.

Suelto un suspiro y como si fuera mi cama me dejo caer en una nube, me recuesto en ella y estiro mi cuerpo, mi ceño se frunce muy poco.

Quizás… solo quizás, es él…

Él…

::(::)::

Hoy como todos los días desde hace una semana puedo ver la flor blanca sobre el pupitre de mi compañero, un porta retratos con una foto, su foto para ser precisos. Suelto un suspiro y tomo asiento, es deprimente verla todos los días.

Pero no pienso decir nada, mejor dicho no puedo.

—Hey… cerebrito, ¿Ya estudiaste para tu examen? – no quiero contestar, pero esa no es una opción.

—Sí.

—No queremos verte llorar de nuevo. –Y ellos se ríen, mis mejillas se pintan de color rojizo. Observo a mis compañeros y nadie hace nada, solo siguen con sus cosas, como si nada pasara. Como si ellos no estuvieran aquí… no, como si yo no estuviera aquí.

Si, llore.

Llore porque no obtuve una calificación aceptable.

Un 97 no era aceptable, para la escuela, para mi tutor, para mí.

Acomodo mis lentes y trato de ignorarlos, es lo mejor que un tipo como yo puede hacer. Aunque no me ha servido de mucho, mi cara parece llamar a este tipo de personas, como si mi vista no fuera ya mala, ellos tienen que empeorar las cosas rompiendo mis lentes cada vez que se meten conmigo.

Por fortuna la cuarta hora comienza antes de que puedan seguir molestándome.

Todos ellos salen del salón, es la clase de deportes. La única hora que nadie se salta, a excepción de mí. Puedo quedarme en el salón y estudiar sin ningún tipo de interrupción, o eso creía.

Mis ojos se encuentran de nuevo con la foto de mi compañero, sonrió un poco triste, era un compañero amable, gentil, enfermaba mucho y como yo no tenía mucha resistencia física, pero aun así era fuerte, mis compañeros le respetaban y querían. Es increíble que nos pareciéramos tanto y aun así fuéramos tan diferentes.

Además últimamente habíamos intercambiado más palabras que nunca. No lo sé, quizás llegue a pensar que podría tener un amigo.

—Kuroko-kun. – Dije su nombre a la nada. Apoye mis codos sobre el pupitre y con mis manos sostuve mi rostro. Mis ojos se conectaron con los celestes de aquella fotografía.

—Sí. – Las gafas resbalaron graciosamente por el puente de mi nariz, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, podría jurar que acabo de escuchar la voz de Kuroko. Pero obviamente era imposible. — ¿Qué ocurre, Furihata-kun?

Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto de mi asiento, mi corazón late desbocado y mis manos han empezado a temblar, no es mi imaginación, estoy seguro que acabo de escuchar la voz de Kuroko.

Es imposible. Me digo a mi mismo, imposible.

— ¿Puede ser que Furihata-kun pueda escucharme? – Allí esta, su voz, su tranquila voz, esa voz con la que me saludaba todos los días. Observe la foto que esta sobre el pupitre de Kuroko, no sé cómo es que mis compañeras la han obtenido, aunque creo que seguramente fue Momoi la responsable de ello.

—Yo, seguramente estoy soñando… o quizás alucinando. – Trató de buscar una explicación lógica a todo lo que me está pasando en este momento. – Debe ser porque no desayune esta mañana.

—Furihata-kun. – Me llama, cierro mis ojos antes de quedarme completamente quieto, segundos que parecen horas, el silencio que me invita a creer que solo estoy alucinando y que es simplemente imposible que pueda escuchar la voz de Kuroko. – Furihata-kun. – pero aquella voz me dice todo lo contario.

Lentamente me doy la vuelta y abro mis ojos poco a poco, estoy tan confundido que quiero reír, no parar, hasta desmayarme.

Sus ojos conectan con los míos, aquel color celeste que pensé jamás volver a ver. Kuroko está ahí, de pie, con el uniforme escolar, siendo tal y como le recuerdo.

—Buenos días, Furihata-kun.

-(-)-

—Buenos días Furihata-kun. – Le digo y el parece sorprendido, bueno siendo sincero yo también lo estaría. Después de todo se supone que estoy muerto. Sus lentes cayeron graciosamente y casi suelto una risita cuando él los acomodo.

Amo todos esos pequeños detalles, detalles que solo yo noto.

Solo tengo una duda… ¿Por qué Furihata-kun puede verme? No, no me quejo, al contrario; estoy agradecido por ello…

Después de todo, es la persona que me gusta.

* * *

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Capítulo Uno: Me Gustas.**

Quiero concentrarme en clases, pero es imposible hacerlo, creo que estoy volviéndome loco, todos mis compañeros lucen normales, aun cuando Kuroko está sentado en su lugar, levantando la mano cada vez que el profesor hace una pregunta, volteando a verme de vez en cuando para regalarme una sonrisa, para preguntarme cuando no entiende algo, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

Trato de ignorarlo y Kuroko sigue llamando mi nombre, una y otra vez, una vez más, cada segundo, cada minuto, aquellos ojos celestes me miran y es aterrador, porque sin duda alguna él está muerto.

¿Qué es esto, entonces? ¿Un fantasma?

—Furihata-kun, podrías seguir leyendo para nosotros. — Me llama la profesora, luce molesta, seguramente porque no he estado atendiendo su clase, ni siquiera tengo mi libro de texto en la página que ha indicado.

Ella me sonríe y mis compañeros solo esperan a que no pueda hacer lo que me indica para que me castigue y después puedan burlarse de ello; tengo tan mala suerte que hasta a los maestros parezco no gustarles.

—Furihata-kun… es la pagina 36, empieza en la tercer línea. – Escucho a Kuroko murmurar tan bajo que casi es imposible para mí escucharlo, supongo que trata de no ser "descubierto", no puedo evitar soltar una risa, si no logran verlo, como podrían escucharlo.

Mi maestra frunce el ceño cuando me escucha reír, aun así no le prestó atención, tomo mi libro y en silencio agradezco al peliceleste.

—Las primeras palabras en inglés, escritas en un dialecto anglo—sajón conocido como inglés antiguo, aparecieron en los inicios de la Edad Media. El texto más antiguo que se conoce es el himno de Caedmon En esa época era muy importante la tradición oral y gran parte de los trabajos literarios se escribieron para poder ser representados. Los poemas épicos se hicieron muy populares y algunos, como Beowulf, han llegado hasta nuestros días. — Termine de leer y espero por más indicaciones de mi profesora, debería continuar o podría volver a sentarme, ella me indico que era suficiente.

Kuroko vuelve a sonreírme y yo le sonrió de vuelta.

::≈≈≈::

—No me sigas. – Le indico al chico fantasma.

—Pero eres la única persona que puede verme, necesito saber que hago todavía aquí.

— ¿Qué crees que soy? – Me detengo y le observo directamente, no sabía porque podía verlo, mucho menos las razones por las que todavía seguía (su espíritu, al menos) aquí.

—Morí, eso lo sé muy bien. – Kuroko observa sus manos y después me observa a mí. – Siento que olvide algo muy importante.

—Como en los programas de TV, que dicen que no podrás descansar hasta que tus… — Me detengo y tomo mi barbilla, ¿cómo les llaman ellos?: ¿asuntos pendientes? — Hasta que tus asuntos pendientes sean resueltos no descansaras… o algo por el estilo. – Acomodo las gafas y tengo toda la intención de seguir caminando.

— ¿Cuáles serían esos asuntos pendientes? – Me reí en silencio, ¿Cómo podría saberlo yo? No debí subir la mirada, no debí siquiera escucharle, podría haberme ido y dejarle. Por desgracia, soy demasiado amable, o mejor dicho un completo idiota, porque así me hayas traicionado, me hayas apuñalado mil veces, si vuelves a llamarme sin dudas, estaría ahí de nuevo.

Debería hacer algo para cambiar eso.

—Kuroko. – Le llame. – Vamos a casa, allí podremos hablar con más tranquilidad. – Y no pasaría por un loco que le habla a la nada.

—Furihata-kun… Deberías hacer algo para cambiar ese lado amable tuyo, la gente podría aprovecharse de ello.

—No quiero escuchar eso de ti. – Le escucho reír, mis labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa también y ahora si camino a casa, llevando conmigo a Kuroko.

::(::)::

Yo me reí, tienes razón Furihata, soy la persona menos indicada para darte ese tipo de consejos, yo te he mentido, ¿Olvidar algo importante? No he olvidado nada, solo estoy tratando de pasar más tiempo contigo.

Soy egoísta y cruel...

Le sigo de cerca, le observo caminar, observo cada movimiento, sus brazos al moverse, las veces que acomoda sus gafas, el modo de toma su mochila, siempre fui un buen observador, me encanta descubrir los detalles que Furihata esconde tan celosamente.

—Furihata-kun. – Le llame y casi por instinto alce mi mano para tomarle del hombro, no esperaba poder tocarlo, después de todo soy un fantasma.

Pero entonces mi mano lo toca, no lo atraviesa, lo toca y pude sentir su calidez, mis ojos por primera vez lucen sorprendidos. Furihata también se ha sorprendido, sus ojos castaños buscan los míos, quizás esperando por alguna clase de respuesta.

— ¡¿Puedes tocarme?! – Pregunta y sin que lo espere él toma mi mano, la envuelve entre las suyas y en cualquier momento podría desmayarme, su piel es suave, sus manos son pequeñas, tan frágiles, tan parecidas a las mías cuando estaba vivo.

—Al parecer sí. – Murmuro.

—Vaya… — Me reí al observar su mueca de curiosidad mientras tocaba mi mano.

—Furihata-kun. – Me pierdo en rostro de concentración, sonrió inconscientemente, esto es lo más cercano que he estado de él. Había intentado hablarle meses atrás, cuando todavía me sentía bien e iba casi todos los días al colegio, era el comienzo del segundo semestre, teníamos que intercambiar asientos y Furihata-kun, se habría sentado tras de mí, por supuesto yo no era la persona más sociable del mundo, mucho menos era expresivo, mis amigos solían decirme que literalmente, tenía cara de póker.

Aun así quería llevarme bien con todos ellos, disfrutar un poco la vida en la escuela, intentar llevar una vida feliz, por lo menos hasta que se me permitiera hacerlo, así que, con la mejor disposición del mundo me di la vuelta y quise saludarle… pero no puede, me quede atrapado observándolo…

El chico frente a mí era castaño, quizás de mi misma altura, tenía gafas, aunque no podía ver el color de sus ojos, porque este chico observaba con añoranza el cielo a través de la ventana. Suspiraba con nostalgia y aquella figura solitaria sonrió, de la nada, no había nada que pudiera causar aquella sonrisa, él simplemente sonrió. En un instante aquel chico castaño regreso su rostro al frente, entonces pude ver su sonrisa y sus ojos; poseía un color castaño, muy lindo a decir verdad, aunque también pude ver en ellos un gran vacío.

Un vacío que no dejaba a sus ojos brillar en todo su esplendor. Si ellos lucían así de hermosos ahora… ¿Cómo lucirían si el vacío se fuera?

Si lo pienso bien, en ese instante comencé a notarlo más, le veía todos los días al llegar al salón, tenía la extraña costumbre de llegar a la misma hora todos los días, sin excepción, muy pocas veces faltaba a clases, no hablaba mucho, incluso conmigo, supongo que tal vez llegue a fastidiarlo por mi insistencia, pero nunca me dijo nada…

También note cosas que no me agradaron para nada.

—Furihata-kun. – Le llame de nuevo, podría quedarme aquí para siempre, dejando que Furihata tocara mi mano, pero supongo que sería peligroso andar en la calle de noche, especialmente para Furihata.

—L-lo… lo siento… — Suelta mis manos, como si estas de pronto quemaran las suyas, sus mejillas se tornan rojizas y se da media vuelta, yo sonrió para mí, quizás después de todo esto no es tan malo.

::≈≈≈::

—Estoy en casa. – Saludo a la nada cuando entro al apartamento, las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba en silencio, Furihata no parece sorprendido, enciende las luces del corredor y se apresura a sacarse sus zapatos

— ¿Vives solo? – le pregunto, él se congela en su tarea de acomodar los zapatos, son solamente dos segundos, algo que quizás nadie notaria, pero yo lo hice, note el pequeño temblor que invadió su cuerpo, Furihata niega lentamente, sosteniendo su mochila con fuerza entre a la casa y enciende las luces, le sigo de cerca, la casa es linda, amplia y ordenada… aun así, se siente tan vacía.

– Vivo con mi tutor. – Hablo de pronto, llamando mi atención hacia él. – No está, por lo que puedo ver, debe seguir en el trabajo. – No puedo evitarlo, mis pies simplemente se mueven solos por la casa, como dije ordenada y limpia, silenciosa y fría…. – No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo podría ayudarte. –Lo escucho y mi conciencia no me deja tranquilo, él se escucha tan preocupado.

—Siento que tengas que soportar esto. – Mentira.

Furihata, se mantiene en silencio, son los dos minutos más largos del mundo. Mis ojos lo buscan y cuando Furihata me ve a los ojos, niega lentamente.

—Estamos juntos en esto ahora. Kuroko. – Suelto un suspiro y esto es todo lo que puedo soportar, no puede seguir mintiéndole, no cuando me muestra esa sonrisa.

—Lo siento… Furihata-kun…

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Te mentí. – De nuevo el silencio invade todo el lugar. Su rostro completamente serio, suelta un suspiro, entonces, antes de que pueda abrir mi boca para volver a disculparme, le escucho hablar.

—Lo supuse. Kuroko, tú no sabes mentir. – Y ríe, la risa más hermosa que he oído. Podría quedarme toda una eternidad escuchándolo reír, observando como sus mejillas se pintan de rojo y pequeñas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, es la primera vez que veo a Furihata de esa manera y de cierto modo quiero ser el único que pueda verlo así.

—Furihata-kun, no deberías reírte de las personas.

—Lo siento, lo siento… no pude soportarlo… — Intenta tranquilizarse y yo solo puedo sonreír al verlo. Furihata sube sus manos a su pecho y respira viarias veces, la risa se va poco a poco. — ¿Entonces, Kuroko…?

—No tengo ni idea de porque sigo aquí.

—Ya veo… tú… ¿No extrañas a tus padres? – Lo observo por algunos segundos, todo el brillo que había tenido segundos antes se había visto opacado por esa expresión de tristeza, Furihata guarda tantas cosas en su corazón y yo no sé nada de eso, no le conozco como quisiera.

—Los extraño… pero sé que ellos estarán bien. – Y le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Me pregunta, cierra sus puños con fuerza y su ceño se ha fruncido levemente, me ve a los ojos, por algún motivo él está molesto. — ¿Cómo sabes que estarán bien? ¡Ellos… ellos no lucían para nada bien!

Llevo ambas manos hasta mi pecho, era doloroso verlo llorar, hacía que mis ojos comenzaran a humedecerse también.

—Los amo, ellos me aman, no hay nada que no les haya dicho ya, superaran esto, son fuertes.

—Ellos lloraban y sufrían el día de tu funeral. – casi grito, se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, me quede callado por algunos segundos mientras escuchaba sus sollozos. Escuchar esa palabra me dejo conmocionado, todo a partir de ahora se sentía más real. – Les dije que los amaba, antes de cerrar mis ojos, ellos sonrieron para mí y como cada día, ellos respondieron "Te ámanos también". Es doloso, dejarlos, pero; Furihata-kun. Ellos son mis padres y sé lo fuertes que son.

—Siempre es doloroso cuando alguien muere, Kuroko. Es realmente muy doloroso, por más fuerte que sea una persona, perder a alguien importante puede derribarte.

—Lo sé… — Extiendo mi mano y toco su cabeza, es tan extraño que pueda tocarlo, hace rato mientras deambulaba por la habitación intente sostener un portar retratos, lo único que conseguí fue atravesarlo.

Es extraño, pero no me importa.

—Furihata-kun. – Le llamo, Furihata eleva su cabeza y mis ojos conectan con los suyos, las lágrimas que ha derramado han formado un camino sobre sus mejillas, es tan diferente al Furihata que conozco y lo único que pienso ahora es que deseo con todo mi corazón conocerlo más, conocer a Furihata cuando ríe, cuando llora, cuando algo le molesta o lo entristece. – Quiero conocerte mejor. Quiero ver tu risa y tus lágrimas…

— ¿Kuro…? –sostengo sus rostro entre mis manos, puedo sentir a la perfección su suave y cálida piel, la humedad de las lágrimas y podría apostarlo todo a que incluso podría probarlas.

—Me gustas, Furihata-kun… — Baje lentamente, sonriendo por el aparente estado de Shock de Furihata y por primera vez vece sus labios, suaves, húmedos, perfectos para ser besados, encajaban a la perfección con los míos, fue un beso suave, delicado, era mi primera vez besando a alguien y no sabía que hacer exactamente, Furihata cerro sus ojos y casi grite de alegría cuando se dejó llevar por el beso.

Mis manos bajaron por su cuello, deslizándose por su pecho, acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, deseando poder quitar esa molesta tela, Furihata se estremeció, temblando ante mis toques, siendo tan sumiso… tengo la impresión de que ahora mismo podría empujarlo contra el sofá y hacer con él lo que yo quisiera.

Si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre quizás lo hubiera hecho.

Furihata se aparta, sus mejillas son un lindo lienzo pintado de un rojo profundo, es demasiado adorable, su cuerpo tiembla y le toma algunos minutos poder ponerse de pie, el timbre sigue sonando periódicamente, Furihata ha querido decir algunas veces un "Voy" pero esta palabra muere en su boca antes de poder gritarla.

Finalmente se levanta y camina, se tambalea algunas veces y su rostro sigue teniendo un fuerte sonrojo, yo le sigo de cerca, sonriendo, por el nerviosismo de Furihata; pero también enojado por la interrupción, si esa persona no tiene nada importante que decir o hacer aquí, definitivamente se ganara mi odio por el resto de su vida.

Furihata abre la puerta…

—Oye, ¿no deberías preguntar quién es primero? – Le comento a un Furihata que responde a todo casi mecánicamente, pero es demasiado tarde, Furihata ha abierto la puerta.

—Buenas noches. – Él saluda, observa a Furihata por algunos segundos y después… sus ojos escarlatas se enfocan en algo que está justo tras Furihata…

Precisamente el lugar donde ahora estoy yo.

Pero es imposible…

—Me llamo Kagami Taiga. – Se presenta con una sonrisa, que no me agrada demasiado, en todo momento parece que sus ojos me enfocan a mí.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—Furihata-kun ¿Conoces a este tipo? – Furihata no me dice nada, en cambio niega lentamente y aquel sujeto, de presencia atemorizante, sonríe.

Es alto, seguramente cualquier persona que lo viera te diría que es guapo, su cabello y ojos eran de un profundo color rojo, ese color me recuerda al reciente sonrojo en las mejillas de Furihata.

—Solo necesito eso de vuelta. – Y apunta, no a Furihata, no a nada que este en su casa, me apunta a mí… Furihata me mira y yo le miro de vuelta. Ese chico que se hace llamar Kagami, extiende su mano y logra tomar mi brazo.

Segundos después, solo puedo recordar a Furihata llamando mi nombre antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Capítulo Dos: Kurose y Akashi.**

Mi vista se mantiene al frente, escuchando a mi profesor de química, no le prestó atención realmente, cierro mis ojos y suspiro, este ya es el décimo suspiro en lo que va de la mañana, ¿Qué había sido lo que ocurrió ayer? ¿Acaso todo fue una ilusión? ¿Un sueño?

Aquél sujeto que se hacía llamar Kagami Taiga, aquel ejemplar de macho alfa, se había llevado a Kuroko… o eso creo. Tomándole de la mano y desapareciendo frente a mí, simplemente se habían desvanecido, instintivamente extendí mi mano y lo llame, pero pronto el pasillo quedo vacío.

Estoy confundido terriblemente.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso no es la primera vez que sueño con cosas raras.

 _Había tenido un problema con algunos compañeros y habían llamado a mi tutor para que viniera por mí, tenía fiebre, y varios golpes (regalo de mis queridos compañeros), pero él no llegaría hasta finalizar el cuarto periodo._

 _Me quede en la librería porque no quería estar en la enfermería, ese lugar era el sitio preferido de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y sobre todo para aquellos que querían tener una lección privada con la enfermera. Aunque no fue la mejor idea que pudiera tener, mis lentes se habían estropeado por completo y no podía leer, aun cuando estaba rodeado de libros, no podía darle una ojeada a alguno._

 _El lugar era silencioso y tranquilo, perfecto para mi… casi nadie iba a la librería, muchos preferían hacer sus investigaciones en internet, y ya que la librería no tenía Wi-Fi y la única conexión era la que ocupaba la encargada… bueno ya sabrán como de desierto era este lugar._

 _Dejo mis lentes sobre la mesa y solamente espero._

 _El tercer periodo ha finalizado, escucho el murmullo lejano de los estudiantes, yendo y viniendo, por supuesto nadie hace caso a la librería._

 _Pero entonces, la puerta es abierta… puedo escuchar como deslizan la puerta y poco después vuelven a cerrarla._

 _—Disculpa… — llama, ¿Quién podría haber entrado? – Lo siento, uhmm… —Mi voz suena temblorosa, no hay respuesta alguna. — ¿Sensei? – Pregunto, el único que sabe que estoy aquí es el maestro encargado de mi clase… ¿Quizás ya han llegado por mí?_

 _—No. – Respondo aquella voz, un escalofrió recorre por completo todo mi cuerpo, le escucho caminar, se acerca poco a poco y lo único que puedo hacer es temblar como una hoja, son pasos lentos y pesados, resuena por toda la librería._

 _Puedo sentirlo, está parado justo frente a mí, su presencia es intimidante y que no pueda verlo; ahora mismo no sé si es lo mejor, mi labio partido palpita, recordando el dolor de los golpes de mis "queridos compañeros" especialmente de Hiroki._

 _Hiroki un completo idiota, se metía en problemas y le gustaba golpear a los débiles, a los cerebritos, a los marginados, golpeaba a los chicos que sabía jamás se defenderían, ni dirían nada. En pocas palabras yo era la presa perfecta para ese idiota. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces tuve que ir al médico en solo dos meses._

 _Un toque frió y agradable se sintió en mi mejilla, justo el lugar donde tenía un gran moretón, al día siguiente tendría un color bastante desagradable. Sus dedos se deslizan e instintivamente me preparo para lo que sea (concretamente más golpes)._

 _— ¿Qué te paso? – me pregunta, su voz es suave y sedosa, profunda, varonil, pero al mismo tiempo es dulce y amable._

 _—Lo normal, creo… ¿Uhm, quien eres tú? – No me da respuesta alguna y de algún modo sé que me mira fijamente, su mano es retirada y se queda de pie, esperando… ¡¿Esperando, que?! Me pregunto. —Lo siento, mis lentes se han roto, no puedo ver bien. –Señalo la mesa, ahí donde mis entes rotos descansan._

 _— ¿Te has caído?_

 _Me rio sin intensión._

 _—Eso dicen. – Supongo que no es necesario pensar mucho._

 _—Deberías defenderte. – Me aconseja y yo quiero decirle que no debería meterse en los asuntos de otras personas, lo he intentado, innumerables veces de hecho, pero defenderme solo lo hace peor, entonces escucho el ruido de la silla siendo jalada, y un silencio invade de nuevo la biblioteca, ¿Se ha ido? ¿Sigue ahí?_

 _— ¿Te gusta leer? – Pregunto de la nada, realmente no esperaba respuesta alguna, es un pobre intento de iniciar una conversación con alguien que ni siquiera sé si sigue aquí. Pero le escucho reír._

 _—Sí, un poco. – me responde y por alguna razón me siento mejor con eso._

 _—Cuando era pequeño mi mamá siempre me leía. – Los recuerdos de mi familia son dolorosos y felices al mismo tiempo._

 _—A mi madre le gustaba cuando tocaba el violín para ella. – su voz está impregnada en nostalgia, es cálido y juraría que incluso ahora mismo está sonriendo._

 _—Hay un libro, uno que me gusta en especial, se llama: el pájaro azul._

 _—Era el favorito de mi madre. –Susurra._

 _—"Por qué en el fondo, sabemos, que la felicidad no se halla afuera. Esta se encuentra en nuestro interior." –me sé de memoria cada línea de aquel libro, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo he leído, cada noche, cada día, cuando tengo tiempo libre, lo tomo y leo, una y otra vez, porque dentro de mi mente es mi madre quien lo lee para mí._

 _— ¿Te sientes mal?_

 _Niego levemente, aunque la fiebre sigue subiendo, siento frió por todo el cuerpo._

 _—Deberías irte a casa._

 _—Le han llamado a mi tutor, no puede dejar el trabajo, tengo que espéralo._

 _— ¿Tus padres, no pueden recogerte? – niego de nuevo, mi mano sube y con el pañuelo que mi profesor me presto limpio la poca sangre que sigue fluyendo de mi labio partido._

 _—Ambos están muertos. – Digo y un incómodo silencio se impone en el lugar, no busco piedad ni lastima con esta confesión, solo digo la verdad como es._

 _—Lo siento. Mi madre también murió cuando era un niño._

 _— ¿Sabes? Lo último que le dije a mis padres fue: "Los odio", lo último que ellos me dijeron fue: "Te amamos" – Son recuerdo que desearía bloquear para siempre, pero nunca se irán, es curioso, porque yo mismo me encargo de que no se vayan._

 _—Ellos sabían que no era verdad, seguramente lo dijiste cuando estabas enojado._

 _—Acabábamos de mudarnos, papá consiguió un buen trabajo aquí, en Tokyo. – No entiendo cómo es que puedo confiar en una imagen distorsionada, un rostro borroso, como puedo confiarle mi dolor más grande. – me enoje con mamá, porque no había empacado mi oso de peluche. – y una pequeña sonrisa surca mis labios. – Fue tan tonto e infantil, recuerdo que esa noche llovía y ambos tenían que salir, no recuero a donde, porque estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera baje a cenar. Mi padre subió a mi habitación y como cada noche, vio bajo mi cama y me aseguro que ahí abajo no había ningún monstruo. Todavía recuero su voz diciéndome que todo estaba bien, yo no quería hablar con él, así que desde que entro me hice el dormido. – me escucha atentamente, o quizás solo me ignora, sinceramente no lo sé. – Palmeo mi espalda y me beso en la mejilla. Después mi madre entro besando también mi mejilla, me dijeron que me amaban, cuando horas antes yo les había dicho que los odiaba._

 _—Deberías dejar de atormentarte por ello, aun eras un niño. ¿Cómo podrías tu saber que eso sucedería? – Ahora lo sé, me ha escuchado con atención._

 _—Fue mi culpa. – Susurre. –Fue mi culpa, cuando nos dieron las pertenencias de mis padres en el hospital… mi osito, aquel que habían olvidado empacar estaba ahí._

 _—Eso solo muestra cuanto te amaban, ellos no te culparían por nada. – Ahhh, ahora lo entiendo, le he contado todo lo que guardo en mi corazón porque su voz es tan cálida, es una bella melodía que tranquiliza mi alma._

 _—Gracias. –Hable antes de sucumbir a la fiebre y desmayarme, es lo último que recuerdo, porque cuando me desperté estaba en la enfermería. La enfermera no supo decirme como había llegado a ese lugar, simplemente ya estaba ahí cuando ella llego, es todo lo que sabe._

Por eso yo mismo decidí que había sido un simple sueño, nada más que eso.

Entonces, puedo decir que lo que sucedió anoche fue un sueño también.

Haberlo visto después de muerto, haber hablado con él, haberlo tocado…

Mis mejillas se pintan de rojo ante el recuerdo de sus palabras y acciones; ese "me gustas" y el beso, ¡¿Realmente solo era un sueño?!

— ¡Escuchen, chicos! – el maestro llama a todos y su voz logra despertarme y traerme a la realidad. – Hoy tenemos dos nuevos compañeros. – Y empieza una ola de murmullos en el salón de clase, las chicas emocionas ante idea, los chicos también lo están, especialmente ante la expectativa que fueran dos hermosas compañeras o en su defecto al menos que fuera una chica.

Yo no le prestó atención y mis ojos se mantienen sobre el cielo azul, las nubes blancas.

—Me llamo Kagami Taiga.

—Kurose Tetsuya. – Y los murmullos se incrementan, las chicas se ven contentas e interesantes. Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa al reconocer las voces de ambos chicos, entonces mi atención vuelve al frente y casi (de no haber cubierto mi boca) suelto un grito bastante vergonzoso.

No, no es por Kagami, es tal y como lo recuerdo, alto, bronceado, guapo, todo un macho alfa dominante.

Es Kuroko… Kurose…

Ese chico un poco más alto de lo que recuerdo, con aquella piel blanca y suave, su cabello antes azul, es ahora completamente negro, sus ojos siguen siendo celestes y es por eso que le reconocí de inmediato. Él, "Kurose", me sonríe, Kagami se ve fastidiado y su ceño se frunce al verme.

Las chicas sultán un grito cuando Kurose sonríe, los chicos suspiran decepcionados. Yo no sé cómo debería reaccionar a esto. Es Kuroko pero al mismo tiempo no lo es ¿Qué paso aquí?

::≈≈≈::

— ¡¿Me puedes decir qué demonios pasa?! – Toco a Kurose, mi índice derecho pica su pecho varias veces, estamos detrás del gimnasio, durante el tercer periodo, de esa manera nadie podría molestarnos y nadie podría detenerme de gritar y golpear a ese chico frente a mi (claro esta si me deja).

Es tan extraño verlo hacia arriba y no a la misma altura como era costumbre, Kagami gruñe y termina de comerse un emparedado, ¡¿De dónde demonios saco eso?! ¡No lo tenía hace un segundo!

—Al parecer…

—Kuroko. – Le llama Kagami, advirtiéndole, y Kurose cierra sus labios formando una fina línea.

—Nada de "Kuroko" – imito o trato de imitar su voz, Kurose se ríe, mi enfado sigue presente y ahora mismo me importa un comino que ese tipo, Kagami sea más alto que yo o más fuerte. — Quiero saber qué pasa. Ya estoy lo suficientemente metido en este lio.

—Si tan solo fueras así con esos bastardos que te molestan. – Gruñe el pelirrojo y yo le mando una mirada que para mí es intimidante, para él es una simple burla.

Kagami suspira y mete a su boca un gran emparedado, sus mejillas se inflan como los de una ardilla y mastica, no entiendo cómo puede comer tanto, traga fácilmente después de masticar.

—Kuroko era el alma que tenía que guiar, llevarlo conmigo, porque se convertiría en alguien como yo. – Con su pulgar retira un rastro de soya de sus mejillas y lo lame.

— ¿Alguien como tú?

—Un dios de la muerte. – Corrige Kurose, yo me rio fuertemente, porque esto es demasiado para mí.

—Oye… — Kagami me mira fijamente, sé que no pueden estar mintiendo, es decir, ¡¿De qué otra manera podrían explicar esto?! El que Kuroko haya muerto y que ahora mismo este aquí en otra "forma", interactuando con sus compañeros, sonriendo, siendo cálido y tocando todo lo que quisiera sin atravesarlo (a excepción de mi).

— ¡Ah! ¿Entonces por eso podías tocarme?

—No. – Contesta Kagami en lugar de Kurose. – Algo salió mal. Usualmente las almas que guio, no recuerdan su pasado, ellos "renacen" con un solo trabajo que realizar… guiar a más almas al cielo o al infierno.

—Pero Kuroko, recordaba todo… — Murmuro y me sonrojo al recordar el beso del día anterior.

—Sí, cuando me di cuenta su alma había escapado y no solo eso, su alma recuerda su anterior vida, es la segunda vez en décadas que esto pasa.

— ¿Entonces tienes que regresar? – Por algún motivo una punzada atraviesa mi corazón, lo perdería por segunda vez… ¡ESPERA! ¡¿Perderlo por segunda vez?!

—Por el momento no. – Kurose se acerca, más de lo que debería, invade con descaro mi espacio personal, no parece importarle que Kagami esté ahí, me siento pequeño a su lado… ¡¿Por qué demonios había regresado con ese aspecto?

— ¿Por qué el cambio?

—Me pareció la mejor opción.

—No puede regresar luciendo como "Kuroko" sería demasiado extraño.

—Y aterrador. – Agrega Kurose, su mano se posa sobre mi hombro y de nuevo sobre pasa los límites de cercanía que puedo soportar, mis mejillas arden y mis manos sudan. –Furihata-kun, lo que sucedió ayer, el beso, la declaración… todo era verdad.

El problema Kuroko, es que lo sé. Y aun así, no puedo terminar de creerlo.

—Puedes dejar eso para después. – Interrumpe Kagami y agradezco en silencio, Kurose por otro lado luce molesto, es la primera vez que veo todas esas facetas en él, y desearía conocerlas todas. Pero eso implica que Kurose terminaría siendo una ¿persona? importante en mi vida…

Si él también me deja… No podría soportarlo.

—Debemos buscar a Akashi.

— ¿Akashi? – Susurro aquel nombre, Kurose luce igual de sorprendido que yo, no es para menos, todo mundo conoce a Akashi Seijūrō.

Akashi Seijūrō, hijo único y heredero del imperio Akashi. El tipo y su familia nadaban en dinero.

—Sí, el me dirá que hacer, o eso espero.

— ¿Eso esperas? – Pregunto Kurose, yo simplemente me mantenía en silencio, quería estar al margen de esa búsqueda, Akashi me daba miedo y mucho.

Sé que definitivamente no es bueno guiarse por los chismes, siendo que la mayoría de estos son simples mentiras, pero mucho se habla y puedo constatar que es verdad; Akashi Seijūrō está completamente loco.

Dos semanas atrás tuve que quedarme más tarde de lo usual en clases, ayudando a mi maestro a ordenar algunos libros en la biblioteca, parte de mi trabajo siendo miembro del comité. Amaba ir a la biblioteca y como ya dije antes; allí podía escapar todas las veces que quisiera, nadie a parte de algunos chicos, nerds, como yo; van ahí. Es un buen lugar para escapar de la realidad, específicamente mi realidad.

Pero eso es ir muy lejos del punto al cual quería llegar, ese día después de terminar con mis obligaciones, regrese al salón para tomar mis cosas e ir directo a casa, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar en la esquina del pasillo, y a tan solo pocos metros de llegar a la puerta de mi salón, me detuve en seco cuando le vi, instintivamente regrese y me oculte tras la pared, ¿Por qué me escondía? Pensé al cabo de algunos segundos, solo estaba yendo a mi salón de clases a tomar mis cosas e irme tranquilamente a casa.

Suspire con fuerza y me arme de valor para salir de mi escondite. Grave error, aquella imagen jamás podría salir de mi mente, Akashi tomaba a uno de mis compañeros del cuello y cerca, muy cerca de este sostenía unas tijeras, filosas, listas para cortar, mi compañero lloraba y suplicaba por perdón mientras Akashi mantenía una sonrisa cínica.

No supe que paso después, solo salí corriendo de allí, no quería verme involucrado con nada peligroso.

Obviamente Hiroki, el compañero a quien Akashi sostenía y casi asesina, no era ningún santo, seguramente debió hacer algo para enfadar al emperador que gobierna esta escuela, aun así; amenazar a alguien con unas filosas tijeras, por más idiota que este fuera, no estaba bien, mucho menos teniendo aquella expresión.

— ¿Recuerdas que les dije que es la segunda vez que ocurre algo así? –Kurose y yo asentimos. – Pues Akashi, es ese único caso antes de ti.

—Espera… ¿Estas queriendo decirme que Akashi es un dios de la muerte?

* * *

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Capítulo Tres: Celos.**

 _Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela, lanzando maldiciones a todo lo que se metiera en mi camino, era un mal día para mí y solo quería encontrar un buen lugar donde relajarme._

 _Optando por la biblioteca, era un buen lugar, alejado de todo el murmullo de aquellos adolecentes con las hormonas a flor de piel, lejos de aquellas chicas que me desquiciaban con su insistencia._

 _Abrí la puerta y la cerré tras de mí, observe la habitación, estaba iluminada, pero no había nadie allí, soltando un suspiro de puro alivio, cierro la puerta con seguro, solo para asegurarse de que nadie me molestaría._

 _—Disculpa… — Escuche y gire mi cabeza rápidamente, mi ceño se frunció, había alguien aquí que se atrevía a invadir mi territorio, preparado para darle mi mejor mirada de "Piérdete" busque al tipo o tipa, pero no había nadie. – Lo siento, uhmm… —La voz venia del fondo. — ¿Sensei?_

 _—No. – Respondí mientras me acercaba al lugar donde las mesas y sillas están situadas para mayor comodidad de los estudiantes, entonces le veo, sentado, y sin pensarlo mucho, mi mano se dirige hasta el rostro del castaño, mí ceño se frunce y la yema de mis dedos se desliza por la mejilla amoratada del chico, su labio sangra y su uniforme está manchado de aquel rojo. — ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto y siento el cuerpo del chico temblar._

 _—Lo normal, creo… ¿Uhm, quien eres tú?_

 _Le observo, estoy justo delante de él y no es capaz de reconocerme. ¿Es tan antisocial que ni siquiera ha oído hablar de mí? Reconozco es un golpe para mi orgullo._

 _—Lo siento, mis lentes se han roto, no puedo ver bien. –Señala y observo los lentes completamente destrozados sobre la mesa. Eso tenía que ser, no había manera de que no me reconociera a mí, el capitán del equipo más fuerte de todo Japón, el emperador que gobierna la escuela._

 _— ¿Te has caído?_

 _El chico ríe._

 _—Eso dicen. – de algún modo lo sé, esos golpes los ha obtenido de una persona._

 _—Deberías defenderte. – Aconsejo y deseo salir de ahí, no soporto lo patético e inútil que es ese chico, entonces no entiendo que hago tomando una silla y sentándome justo frente a ese chico._

 _— ¿Te gusta leer? – Me pregunta repentinamente después de algunos minutos en silenció, me rio por su pobre intento de comenzar una conversación, conversación que por supuesto no pienso seguir._

 _—Sí, un poco. – O eso pensaba._

 _—Cuando era pequeño mi mamá siempre me leía. – Sus ojos se iluminaron y al mismo tiempo se volvieron opacos, un contraste verdaderamente fascinante._

 _—A mi madre le gustaba cuando tocaba el violín para ella. – La recuerdo, mi madre una hermosa mujer, amable y cálida, no sé porque hablo de la persona que más he amado en este mundo con un completo extraño._

 _—Hay un libro, uno que me gusta en especial, se llama: el pájaro azul._

 _—Era el favorito de mi madre. – Susurre, dentro de mi mente pude escuchar a mi madre leyéndome aquel libro, con esa suave y angelical voz, con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba todo, con aquellos ojos que todo lo veían hermoso._

 _—"Por qué en el fondo, sabemos, que la felicidad no se halla afuera. Esta se encuentra en nuestro interior." – Murmura el castaño, la frase que, supongo le ha gustado del libro, la misma que mi madre solía repetirme siempre._

 _La sonrisa con la que hablaba poco a poco se desvanecía._

 _— ¿Te sientes mal?_

 _Niega levemente._

 _—Deberías irte a casa._

 _—Le han llamado a mi tutor, no puede dejar el trabajo, tengo que espéralo._

 _— ¿Tus padres, no pueden recogerte? – niega de nuevo, su mano sube y con un pañuelo limpia la poca sangre que sigue fluyendo de su labio partido._

 _—Ambos están muertos. – El mundo se congela para mí y una espina de culpabilidad se clava en mi pecho, aunque no comprendo la razón, no he hecho nada malo._

 _—Lo siento. – No busca lastima, mucho menos comprensión y lo comprendo perfectamente al observar aquellos ojos castaños. – Mi madre también murió cuando era un niño._

 _— ¿Sabes? Lo último que le dije a mis padres fue: "Los odio", lo último que ellos me dijeron fue: "Te amamos" – sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, lo último que quería era tener que consolarlo, era pésimo en ese tipo de situaciones._

 _—Ellos sabían que no era verdad, seguramente lo dijiste cuando estabas enojado._

 _—Acabábamos de mudarnos, papá consiguió un buen trabajo aquí, en Tokyo. Me enoje con mamá, porque no había empacado mi oso de peluche. – y una pequeña sonrisa surca sus labios. – Fue tan tonto e infantil, recuerdo que esa noche llovía y ambos tenían que salir, no recuero a donde, porque estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera baje a cenar. Mi padre subió a mi habitación y como cada noche, vio bajo mi cama y me aseguro que ahí abajo no había ningún monstruo. Todavía recuero su voz diciéndome que todo estaba bien, yo no quería hablar con él, así que desde que entro me hice el dormido. –Escucho con atención cada palabra que ese chico dice, es extraño, ni siquiera yo mismo se porque lo hago, le observo llorar, su mirada perdida en el vacío, es triste. – palmeo mi espalda y me beso en la mejilla. Después mi madre entro besando también mi mejilla, me dijeron que me amaban, cuando horas antes yo les había dicho que los odiaba._

 _—Deberías dejar de atormentarte por ello, aun eras un niño. ¿Cómo podrías tu saber que eso sucedería?_

 _—Fue mi culpa. – Susurra. –Fue mi culpa, cuando nos dieron las pertenencias de mis padres en el hospital… mi osito, aquel que habían olvidado empacar estaba ahí._

 _—Eso solo muestra cuanto te amaban, ellos no te culparían por nada. – No debería decirle ese tipo de cosas, la muerte es tan impredecible y mucho más los sentimientos de una persona a punto de morir, sus padres pudieron haberlo maldecido, pudieron haber pensado o incluso haber sentido por una fracción de segundo que ese chico tenía la culpa._

 _—Gracias. – Murmura el castaño, sus ojos se cierran y su cuerpo cae, por instinto me apresuro a detener su caída, antes de que golpe más su cuerpo y se haga más daño, su piel arde al contacto con la mía, supuse que algo andaba mal aparte de los golpes, tiene fiebre y muy alta._

 _Es fastidioso pero no puedo dejarlo ahí, todavía no es su turno y no me corresponde a mí juzgar su alma, lo tomo entre mis brazos y lo llevo directamente a la enfermería, me pregunto ¿Cómo pudo confiar en mí, un completo extraño? ¿Cómo pudo abrirme su corazón de esa manera tan fácil?_

 _Mi conclusión es que solo es un tonto._

Pero mientras más quería mantenerlo alejado de mi mente, más presente estaba, ahora prácticamente lo veía todos los días, en los pasillos, en el patio de la escuela, en el comedor, era como si estuviera siguiéndome.

Aunque sabía bien que eso era una completa estupidez. Ese chico, Furihata, no pudo ver mi rostro porque sus lentes se habían roto, nunca le dije mi nombre y me asegure de dejarlo en la enfermería cuándo no había nadie, en conclusión nadie podría haberle dicho que fui yo quien lo llevo ahí o que fue a mí a quien le conto acerca de sus padres.

Lo que pasaba es que ahora le prestaba más atención, lo buscaba por los pasillos y por el patio, mi vista inconscientemente viajaba hacia él.

—Es simple, te gusta. – Y el balón es lanzado hacia la canasta, fallando olímpicamente.

—No, no es verdad ¿Cómo puede gustarme si ni siquiera le conozco? – Me giro y encaro a esa chica, la manager (en este lugar) del equipo de básquet, Satsuki Momoi.

— ¿Entonces, porque te pusiste histérico cuando Hiroki-kun intento gastarle una broma con su mochila? – Me quedo en silencio, es la primera vez que no sé cómo responder a algo. Pero solo el pensar como aquel estúpido mocoso quería llenar de tierra e insectos las pertenencias de aquel chico tonto, mi sangre hirvió y no pude contenerme. – Esta tan traumado que no puede ver unas tijeras sin pedir perdón.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapa de mis labios.

—Se lo merece.

—Si sigues con esa actitud, Furihata-kun jamás se fijara en ti, él es demasiado tímido. –a veces odiaba que esta chica me conociera tanto y que compartiera clases con Furihata.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Obligarle a salir conmigo? ¿Secuestrarle? – Son las mejores opciones que ahora tengo.

—Te ayudare, lo prometo; si te dejo a tu suerte serias capaz de… no quiero ni pensarlo. A cambio hare que me des una semana de descansó.

—Olvídalo.

—Tacaño.

—No, olvida a Furihata. – Bote el balón de nuevo y lance, una perfecta canasta. Satsuki se queda a mi lado, observándome en silencio, analizando y procesando lo que dije… es obvio, Furihata, no puede estar a mi lado, incluso así lo desee.

Después de todo Furihata solo es un humano, un humano que crece rápidamente, un humano frágil, un humano que puede morir por cualquier cosa, una enfermedad, un accidente… las vidas humanas son realmente cortas, y pueden apagarse con el más mínimo soplido.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abren y una conocida voz resuena en el interior.

— ¡Akashi! – Me llaman, Satsuki es la primera en voltear, es Taiga, su presencia es fácilmente reconocible para mí, hay dos personas más junto a él, una presencia humana; cálida y amable. La otra es algo indescriptible, turbia, confusa e incompresible. — ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Dónde demonios estabas anoche?

—Calma Taiga. – Recogí el balón con lentitud y elegancia, Taiga se desesperaba, a ese mastodonte no le gustaba esperar y por supuesto no le gustaba mi presencia. A mí en cambio me fascinaba hacerlo enfurecer, una pobre diversión que me servía para des estresarme.

—Kuroko-kun. — Murmura sorprendida Satsuki, Kuroko… recuerdo ese apellido, recuerdo al chico, el nuevo dios de la muerte que se supone Taiga guiaría.

Me doy la vuelta, listo para encarar a Taiga y restregar en su cara el no haber podido cumplir con tan simple tarea.

Pero me quedo sin habla, tanto Taiga como Kuroko, ahora mismo son irrelevantes para mi… mi vista se enfoca en una pequeña figura, temblorosa y con miedo que se sujeta con firmeza a ese chico; Kuroko.

Ese tal Kuroko luce más que feliz al tener a Furihata de ese modo.

Mi ceño se frunce, mi sangre hierve y la furia recorre todo mi cuerpo.

—Furihata.

Son celos.

* * *

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Capítulo Cuatro: ¿Qué te gusta quién?**

En todo momento desde que ingresamos al gimnasio me he mantenido cerca (aferrándome) de Kurose y con mis ojos cerrados, temblando patéticamente ante el miedo que me ocasionaba ver a Akashi. Y desde la primera palabra que escuche soy perfectamente capaz de reconocer esa voz, es la misma que escuche en la biblioteca, suave, dulce, cálida… lo sé, es la misma voz de aquella persona. Mis manos sueltan por algunos segundos el brazo de Kurose, estoy tentado a abrir mis ojos para conocer por primera vez el rostro de ese chico ¿No fue acaso un sueño? ¿Una alucinación producto de la fiebre?

Pero ese "Furihata" es totalmente diferente… si pudiera mover mis piernas habría salido corriendo de este lugar ahora mismo.

Y recuerdo. ¿A quién se supone que hemos venido a buscar? ¡Exacto a Akashi! ¿Y quién ha contestado al llamado de Kagami? ¡Exacto de nuevo, este chico!

Eso solo me da dos opciones.

La primera; Akashi y el chico de la biblioteca (como le diré desde ahora), simplemente tienen un tono de voz parecido. Lo que realmente me dejaría más tranquilo.

La segunda opción y la que definitivamente es escalofriante, desde mi punto de vista; es que Akashi y el chico de la biblioteca son la misma persona.

Y la tercera opción… mi última esperanza, es que esto es un sueño.

—Akashi. – Llama de nuevo Kagami. – Furi, abre los ojos, no te comerá solo porque lo veas a la cara. – ¿Desde cuándo soy "Furi" para Kagami?

—Akashi-kun, está asustando a Furihata-kun con esa aura de asesino. – Cállate, Kuroko, no quiero morir antes de tiempo… el recuerdo de filosas tijeras viene a mi memoria y si es posible, mi cuerpo tiembla muchísimo más, me aferro con todas mis fuerzas al brazo de Kuroko y me niego totalmente a abrir mis ojos, puede pensar de mí que soy patético, no me importa.

—Lo siento… me alarme un poco… — Contesta Akashi después de algunos segundos en silencio y no me parece tan malo ahora que su voz se ha calmado y aquellas ganas de asesinar que había sentido antes se han ido.

Suelto un pequeño suspiro y si hubiera estado en otra situación (otra donde mi vida no peligrara) definitivamente me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza al estar aferrado de esa manera a Kuroko o Kurose… ¡Ahhh! Esto es tan confuso.

Me resigno por completo y abro mis ojos, ya no me importa nada en este punto.

¿Fantasmas? ¿Dioses de la muerte? ¿Chicos atemorizantes? ¿Psicópatas con tijeras? ¡¿Qué es esto, una loca y estúpida novela?! ¡Esto solo pasa en los programas de TV o los libros!

— ¿Furihata-kun? – Me llama Kuroko, sacándome por completo de mis locos y confusos pensamientos.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? –Pregunta Akashi, doy un salto y un "Kyaa" sale vergonzosamente de mi boca, me escondo tras Kuroko y mis mejillas explotan en rojo, mi cara arde y casi estoy seguro que sale vapor de ella, ese grito tan poco masculino salió de mi…ahora mismo desearía que la tierra se abriese y me tragara.

Escucho a Kuroko contener una risa, Kagami ríe abiertamente y yo solo puedo ponerlos en mi lista imaginaria de "personas a las que matare cuando encuentre una Death Note"

Espera ¿Acaso no son ellos, los llamados dioses de la muerte? Además ¿Puedo en verdad matarlos?

—Taiga, Tetsuya… — La voz de Akashi vuelve a tener un tono serio y profundo.

Es tal y como lo recuerdo, claro solo que esta vez luce más tranquilo, irónicamente luce más humano sin esa mirada sádica y las tijeras filosas en su mano.

Kagami ha dejado de reírse y adopta un rostro serio también.

—Como te dije… el recuerda todo. – La miradas de todos (incluso la mía) se enfocan en Kuroko.

—Kuroko-kun… — Momoi Satsuki, no podría decir que me sorprende ver a esta chica aquí, tú no puedes ser alguien normal si te juntas con Akashi Seijūrō. Antes de que pueda reaccionar la chica pelirosa se avienta hacia Kuroko. — ¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte! – No era un secreto para nadie, que a Momoi le gustaba Kuroko. Bueno quizás Kuroko jamás llego a comprender eso.

—Es un gusto también para mi Momoi-san. – Y amablemente la aparta de su lado, Momoi infla sus mejillas haciendo un adorable puchero.

—Entiendo eso… pero, ¿Por qué esta él aquí? – Y Akashi me apunta a mí, ahora es momento para que todas las miradas se enfoquen en mí. Nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención, me siento incómodo y nervioso en esta situación.

—Pues veras, justo ayer localice a este chico. – Kagami apunta a Kuroko. – Estaba con este otro chico. – Ahora me apunta a mí. – Este chico. –De nuevo Kuroko. – Estaba a punto de violarse a este otro. – Termina señalándome de nuevo.

Mi cara arde y ahora sí, definitivamente Kagami encabeza mi lista de "Personas que odio hasta la muerte" quitándole el primer puesto a Hiroki.

Kuroko sonríe y coloca su mano sobre mi hombro, no sé qué significa eso y realmente quizás debería seguir ignorándolo. Momoi por su parte, no parece para nada decepcionada, es decir: El chico que te gusta batea para otro lado… ¿No es un golpe fuerte para ella? Al contrario parece más…

¿Cómo podría describir su rostro? ¿Emoción? ¿Había rastros de emoción en su rostro?

Las chicas son raras.

Obviamente la expresión de Kagami es neutral, me recuerda a la cara de Póker de Kuroko.

Akashi… mis ojos se encuentran con los de Akashi y desearía nunca haber hecho contacto visual con él, una especie de aura obscura le rodeaba por completo y me sentía incapaz de bajar la mirada, está enojado ¿Pero por qué?

—De no habernos interrumpido, podríamos haber consumado nuestro amor, Kagami-kun. – Y el aura que rodea a Akashi es más obscura, más aterradora, no tengo tiempo ni de pensar o escuchar que tonterías está diciendo Kuroko. – Furihata-kun estaba tan dócil en ese momento.

En menos de una fracción de segundo ya no me encontraba cerca de Kuroko, me encontraba entre los brazos de Akashi, quien se aferraba a mí, casi desesperadamente, un silencio inundo de nuevo el gimnasio, mi corazón latía agitadamente, mis ojos solo veían el pecho de Akashi, su respiración era rápida e incluso podía sentir su enojo, mis manos sudaban y mi nerviosismo aumentaba ¿Acaso este era mi fin? ¿Voy a morir aquí? ¿Akashi me matara?

—Akashi. – Escucho a Taiga llamarlo, no tengo el valor ni las fuerzas para intentar liberarme, es casi como si toda mi energía estuviera siendo drenada.

—Por qué en el fondo, sabemos, que la felicidad no se halla afuera. Esta se encuentra en nuestro interior. – Le escucho murmurar, es tan débil que supongo yo fui la única persona que pudo escucharlo, mis ojos se abren con sorpresa, elevando mi rostro y topándome con los ojos de Akashi y una sonrisa. –Es mi parte favorita también. —Akashi rodea mi cintura y la fuerza de su abrazo disminuye poco a poco, debería salir corriendo, huir como el cobarde que soy.

Pero no lo hago.

Su dedo se desliza sobre mi mejilla y recuerdo perfectamente esa sensación, la fresca sensación de la piel de Akashi contra la mía.

Su voz calmada. Es tan atrayente, sus ojos son jodidamente seductores y siento que podría perderme en ellos si no tengo cuidado.

Se inclinó y utilizo su mano para elevar mi rostro, sus labios rozaron los míos, su piel al igual que la de Kuroko no está completamente helada, pero tampoco tenía el calor que cualquier ser humano tendría. No sabría cómo expresarlo en palabras, quizás cuando un dios de la muerte te bese, puedas ayudarme a entenderlo.

Lo único que ahora vaga por mi mente es Akashi, Akashi besándome, Akashi lamiendo mis labios, Akashi explorando mi boca con su lengua.

Mis ojos se mantienen completamente abiertos, conectando con los de Akashi, mis mejillas arden, me veo reflejado en los ojos carmesí de este chico, el chico de la biblioteca.

Entonces el me libero, antes de caer sobre el piso del gimnasio observo una sonrisa, tan sensual, arrogante y orgullosa.

Cubro mi boca con ambas manos, los latidos de mi corazón son incontrolables y mis piernas tiemblan, será imposible para mí ponerme de pie por las próximas tres horas.

No puedo verlo, pero se y siento que Kuroko está enojado.

¡El enojado debería ser yo! ¡¿Por qué todo mundo quiere besarme?! Kuroko se llevó mi primer beso y Akashi el segundo, esto es tan patético y triste.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Akashi? – Kuroko en verdad está enojado, muy enojado y aunque no pueda verlo directamente, puedo escuchar su voz.

—Significa lo que significa. – Mi ceño se frunce ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Furihata-kun, debemos salir de aquí. – Quisiera ponerme de pie pero no puedo hacerlo, mis piernas no responden.

—Furihata me gusta.

— ¡¿QUÉ TE GUSTA QUÍEN?! – El coro de varias voces totalmente desconocidas para mí se escucha por todo el gimnasio.

* * *

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Capítulo Cinco: Solo Recuerdos.**

— ¡¿QUÉ TE GUSTA QUÍEN?! – El coro de varias voces totalmente desconocidas para mí se escucha por todo el gimnasio.

—Akashi-cchi…

—Oi, oi, oi… Akashi…

—Aka-chin…

—Akashi…

Si pudiera moverme por lo menos un poco ya habría salido corriendo de ahí, directo a mi casa a encerrarme bajo llave en mí cuarto y no volver a salir nunca más, podría estudiar y trabajar desde la seguridad de mi casa.

Pero la triste realidad es que no podía hacerlo, lucia patético temblando en el suelo, con mis mejillas sonrojadas y las lágrimas contenidas, por lo menos no habían visto el beso.

—Chicos, chicos, miren… esto definitivamente se irá a mi colección Yaoi. Es Akashi besando a Furihata. – Y como lobos salvajes a acorralando a su prese todos se agrupan junto a la chica, quien de inmediato da play al maldito video en su celular.

—Fue francés. – Escucho a uno de ellos decir.

Es oficial no volveré a salir de casa por lo que me queda de vida.

Es entonces cuando siento como alguien toma mi cintura y me ayuda a ponerme de pie, se mantiene callado y con la vista mirando hacia el piso, sus ojos lucen tristes y apagados y es un golpe a mi corazón verlo de esa manera.

Es culpabilidad

Porque una parte de mi disfruto ese beso.

Es tristeza.

Porque una parte de mi deseo que fuera Kuroko quien me besara de nuevo.

—Vamos, Furihata-kun, no debí traerte conmigo. — Suena triste, decepcionado, tratando de controlar su evidente enojo, aun así conmigo es suave, es lindo de su parte tratarme tan bien. –Lo siento.

—Alto ahí, Tetsuya. – No intenta hacerme daño, pero una de sus manos se aferran con demasiada fuerza a mí. –Esta reunión fue precisamente para discutir tu situación.

—No me importa. No quiero ser un dios de la muerte, ni nada que tenga que ver contigo. – Kuroko se interpone entre Akashi y yo, se mantiene firme y yo levanto mi mirada para toparme con la espalda de Kuroko, luce más amplia, más fuerte, más confiable que nunca, no, no es por su apariencia, porque ahora mismo estoy viendo al Kuroko que yo siempre conocí.

— ¿Kuroko? – Pregunta uno de los chicos que han estado viendo el video junto a Momoi, debo hacer algo para borrar ese archivo, no importa el método que tenga que utilizar, ese video debe desaparecer. – ¿Este es el nuevo chico? – Como dije, ya nada me sorprende a estas alturas, si ahora mismo me dijeran que los unicornios existen, por supuesto lo creería.

Ahora que he recuperado control sobre mi cuerpo, la curiosidad es demasiada como para ignorarla, aunque algo me dice que lo mejor sería hacerlo, después de todo, no dicen por ahí que: "La curiosidad mato al gato". En este caso sería: "La curiosidad mato a Furihata."

Frente a mí estaban los titulares del equipo de básquet de la escuela: Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi y Kise Ryouta.

Akashi Seijūrō era el capitán de tan formidable equipo, un equipo que había llevado a la escuela a ganar cualquier título que pudiera existir, siempre ganaban, y muchas veces destrozaban a sus oponentes sin piedad alguna.

Ahora comprendo porque eran tan poderosos, por supuesto ¿Cómo una persona normal podría ganarles a ellos?

—Kuroko Tetsuya. – Le presento Kagami.

—Ven. – Le llamo Akashi, Kuroko por supuesto no está nada contento.

—Furihata—kun es mío. – Declara.

—¡Kuroko! – Mis mejillas vuelven a encenderse por la vergüenza.

—No pienso dejártelo tan fácil. – La declaración de Akashi no ayuda en nada a controlar mi sonrojo. – Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi, Shintaro, Satsuki y Tetsuya. Vengan conmigo, ahora. – Desde el momento en que comenzó a hablar supe que no era ninguna petición, era una orden.

Kuroko sigue sosteniéndome, aprieta con fuerza mi mano y suelta una pequeña sonrisa para mí, todos los antes nombrados en silencio se retiran, pasando cerca de nosotros y de Akashi, todos ellos van, seguramente a los vestidores del gimnasio.

—Volveré pronto. –Susurra Kuroko. – Iremos a casa después de que termine todo esto y no volveremos a verlos nunca. – Entonces Kuroko me ayuda a ponerme de pie, acaricia mi mejilla con ternura y besa mi frente cariñosamente, lo único que hago es quedarme quieto, no le aparto, por alguna razón sus caricias se sienten tan bien.

—Deprisa. – El ceño de Kuroko se frunce, sus ojos conectan con los de Akashi y una mirada intensa es lo que obtiene, Kuroko es valiente, si se tratara de mi habría caído por segunda vez al piso.

Aprieta mi mano una última vez antes de alejarse por completo y tengo las terribles ganas de tomarlo por la chaqueta, no dejar que se vaya, mi pecho se oprime dolorosamente al pensar que quizás esta sea la última vez que lo vea. Algo dentro de mí me lo dice, solo espero que solo sea una estúpida paranoia y que; tal como lo dijo Kuroko, regresemos juntos a casa.

—Taiga, quédate con él. – Dice Akashi, mi cuerpo tiembla ligeramente cuando sus ojos me miran.

—No deberías jugar con las personas de esa manera. – Por algún motivo Kagami también se escucha molesto, Akashi se ríe un poco y mi corazón tiembla de miedo y decepción ¿Jugar? ¿El beso, la declaración de que yo le gusto, es un simple juego?

—No es ningún juego, Furi… Kouki, me gusta. – Ambos pares de ojos carmesí inician una batalla, el primero en desviar la vista es Kagami, Akashi vuelve a reír y me da una última mirada antes de seguir a sus compañeros.

— ¿Estás bien? – Kagami se acerca a mí y extiende su mano, sin dudarlo la tome, porque no podría seguir en pie sin ayuda, esa última mirada me derrumbo por completo.

—Estoy bien… ¿Qué pasara con Kuroko?

—Es un dios de la muerte, su alma no podrá renacer nunca más. Solo tiene dos opciones, aceptar este hecho o desaparecer. – Me lleva con cuidado hasta las bancas del gimnasio.

—Así que prácticamente no tiene más opción que aceptar. –Kagami asiente y su mirada es triste.

—Si no quiere desaparecer, sí.

Es todo lo que dice, antes de sentarse junto a mí, un incómodo silencio invade el lugar y Kagami no parece querer que esto cambie, pero yo comienzo a impacientarme, no me gusta esta sensación, tan pesada y obscura.

—Kagami Taiga, ¿Es ese tu nombre verdadero?

—No lo sé. – No estoy muy seguro de si debería seguir con esta conversación.

— ¿No lo sabes? – Pero mi boca no está en sincronía con mi cerebro.

—La única cosa que eres capaz de recordar al momento de renacer es un nombre, no sabes si es el tuyo o de alguien más. Muchos adoptan este nombre como suyo. Algunos lo desechan y buscan otro.

—Tú lo usaste como tuyo, ¿Verdad? – Y Kagami asiente.

Quizás tuve una pésima primera impresión y una segunda todavía peor, pero Kagami en realidad podría llegar a agradarme.

— ¿Kagami, como es el cielo? – Pregunto y sé que soné demasiado estúpido, por alguna razón quiero escuchar que es un lugar tranquilo, bello, pacifico, donde las almas de las personas son felices, me gustaría saber que ahí es donde están mis padres.

—No existe un "cielo". Específicamente es solo el lugar donde las almas renacen de nuevo.

—Mitsuki y Souta Furihata, ¿te dicen algo esos nombres?— Kagami se mantiene en silencio, mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse, no, no por el silencio de Kagami, mis lágrimas se desbordan solas cuando pienso en mis padres, entonces siento una presión sobre mi cabeza y mi cabello es revuelto con suavidad, es Kagami que me mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No los recuerdo, pero deberías estar feliz de ello, Furi.

— ¿A qué te refieres? – Su mano baja y yo instintivamente subo las mías, tocando el área que Kagami había tocado segundos antes.

—Desde que puedo recordar, solo he guiado almas al infierno. Escucho sus suplicas, su sufrimiento, siento su odio y su miedo. No es muy lindo de ver, estas almas desaparecen y nunca tendrán una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Entonces los demás solo las llevan al cielo?

—Obviamente no, los demás también han guiado almas al infierno, pero la diferencia es que yo nunca he guiado almas al cielo.

—Lo siento, no debería hacer este tipo de preguntas. – Mi corazón late dolorosamente al escuchar la voz de Kagami, suena tan vacía.

—No te disculpes, soy yo quien respondió tus preguntas, pude haberme mantenido en silencio.

—Pero no lo hiciste, eres realmente amable, Kagami. – una pequeña sonrisa abandona mis labios, y un sonrojo se pinta en las mejillas de Kagami quinen de inmediato desvía su vista. No pude evitar pensar que se veía realmente lindo con ese sonrojo.

—Ya… amable…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán ahí? – Señalo directamente la puerta por donde desaparecieron los chicos.

—No tengo idea. Depende de lo que decida Kuroko, si decide ser un dios de la muerte, supongo que Akashi le dará esto. – Kagami levanto su brazo y enrolla las mangas de su camiseta, mis ojos se enfocan especialmente en un hermoso tatuaje.

El kanji para "Alma" está escrito en este, encerrado en un perfecto circulo color negro, del lado izquierdo y derecho de este círculo hay dos pequeños círculos más, y dos líneas que se ondulan un poco.

— ¿Para qué sirve? – Kagami sonríe, el tatuaje brilla y repentinamente abandona la piel de Kagami, reflejándose en el aire, y literalmente atraviesa con su mano mi pecho, el tatuaje brilla y solo observo a Kagami sonriendo.

No duele, solo se siente extraño, tanto que no podría describirlo con palabras. Mis lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y tomo la mano de Kagami con las mías, pero solo las dejo ahí, quietas.

—No te asustes, Furi… todavía no es tu hora. –Su voz es tranquilizante. – Además puedo decirte que no seré yo quien guie tu alma. — ¿Se supone que eso debe calmarme? — ¿Qué quieres saber sobre tus vidas pasadas?

— ¿Mis vidas pasadas? – No sé cómo de normal sea esto para Kagami, pero pienso que tener su mano dentro de mi pecho no es para nada normal al menos para mí. Mucho menos que de pronto se ponga a platicar como si nada de esto estuviera pasando.

—Sí, renaciste como chica varias veces… — Mis mejillas se sonrojaron. – La mayoría fueron como chico y curiosamente solo una vez como un animal. Por cierto un animal que se adapta perfectamente a ti.

— ¿Qué animal era? – Pregunte con curiosidad, Kagami soltó una carcajada y hablo:

—Un chihuahua.

Debería enojarme pero solo suelto también una carcajada. Además no podría negar esa afirmación, mucho menos cuando me había visto temblar patéticamente hace un momento.

—Tú definitivamente debiste ser un tigre.

Digo bromeando, Kagami se ríe junto a mí, he bajado mis manos, el miedo se había ido, confiaba en Kagami, sus ojos eran honestos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció en un instante, mostrando un rostro serio.

—Tu alma es hermosa, Furi. – Siento un cosquilleo cuando Kagami mueve su mano, más y más profundo. – Cálida, gentil, de un color blanco puro… es el alma más hermosa que jamás haya visto.

—Kagami. – Le llamo, de un momento a otro respirar se ha hecho bastante difícil.

— ¿Quién es ella? – Le escuchó decir, mientras más se hunde en mi interior es más doloroso, mis lágrimas comienzan a fluir de nuevo. El tatuaje brilla y se apaga, una y otra vez. Mi nombre aparece en el lugar donde antes estaba escrito "Alma".

—Kagami… me duele…—Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, pero Kagami no parece escucharme, mis ojos se desvían a la puerta por donde antes había ingresado Kuroko, mis labios se mueven, pero mi voz no sale.

Kuroko… Kuroko…

—Det…detente… m-me duele… Ka-kagami.

—" **Hoy vamos a jugar juntos, Kagami-chan."** – La voz de una mujer resuena en mi cabeza, sus palabras son dolorosas, mi mente se quebrará en cualquier instante.

—" **¿Vendrás a jugar mañana? ¡Es una promesa!"–** Una imagen difusa pasa por mi mente, un niño pequeño y una mujer.

Mi cuerpo no respondía para nada, mis manos querían rasgar mi pecho, sacar mi corazón y ver si así dejaba de doler tanto.

El sonido de un piano resonaba en mi mente, la voz de esa mujer y aquel niño, ambos cantaban juntos, reían y volvían a empezar cada vez que se equivocaban, una y otra vez.

—" **No quiero morir."**

—" **No morirás Kagami-chan"**

— " **Está muy grave, no sabemos si pueda pasar la noche."**

—" **Quiere verte."**

—" **Kou-sensei."**

Entonces mi boca se mueve y por fin las palabras salen de ella, solo que no son lo que yo quería decir, quería gritar, decirle que me dolía, llamar a Kuroko, pero nada de eso es lo que digo, mis lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, subo la vista y me doy cuenta de que Kagami también llora.

Mi mano sube también y temblorosa se posa sobre las mejillas de Kagami, el líquido salado es cálido, observo mi nombre cada vez más legible dentro de aquel círculo, y mientras más legible sea menos dolor tendré. No lo comprendo del todo.

Mi boca se mueve.

—Lo siento, Kagami-chan, soy una persona terrible, no pude cumplir mi última promesa contigo. – Mis dedos acarician la piel, es suave y aunque no está helada, tampoco es cálida.

—Kou-sensei.

— ¿Si, Kagami-chan?

—Yo… usted… usted siempre…

Comenzaba a perderme dentro de mi mente, todo era obscuro y aunque podía ver a Kagami, escuchar lo que decía, yo no era la persona que estaba hablando con él.

Antes de desmayarme sentí el fuerte agarre de Kagami sobre mi cintura, su mano abandono mi pecho y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

* * *

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Capítulo Seis: Requisito.**

—No deberías jugar con las personas de esa manera.

—No es ningún juego, Furi… Kouki, me gusta.

Mis manos se cierran en puños con fuerza, la suficiente como para lastimar mis palmas, le escucho abrir la puerta y en menos de un segundo ya se encuentra caminando delante de mí.

— ¿Nunca te dijeron que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, Tetsuya? – Odio con toda mi alma que me llame por mi nombre.

—Furihata-kun es mío.

—Kouki no es tuyo. – Odio más que diga el nombre de Furihata con tanta familiaridad, Akashi sonríe y camina, mi ceño se frunce y espero un momento, no me gustaría camina al lado de este tipo.

Cuando ingresamos al vestuario, todas las miradas se enfocaron en mí, lo único que quería era terminar con esto y volver junto a Furihata, ir a casa y pasar toda una vida junto a Furihata. Es lo único que quiero.

—Supongo que Kagamicchi ya te conto. – Me hablo un chico rubio, alegre, jovial y con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, nunca podría llevarme bien con él.

Asiento lentamente.

—Eres un dios de la muerte. – Declara el chico de lentes, mi vista se enfoca en el más alto de todos ellos, come y come papas y chocolates, no tengo idea de dónde saca tantas golosinas, simplemente ellas aparecen en sus manos.

—Por alguna razón, Tetsuya recuerda su vida anterior. –Un silencio se impone en el lugar, extraño y completamente incomodo, todos ellos desvían su vista de mí, excepto Akashi, la sonrisa en el rostro del chico pelirrubio se borró.

— ¿Es tan malo hacerlo?

—Quizás, depende de cómo sepas controlarlo. – Akashi se para justo frente a mí. –Eres un dios de la muerte, tu alma no volverá a renacer, nunca más. –Eso lo sé muy bien, Kagami me lo habido la noche anterior, cuando le dije que lo único que quería era quedarme con Furihata.

—Mis opciones son aceptarlo o desaparecer. – Repito las palabras que Kagami me había gritado ayer.

—Exacto.

Cierro mis ojos, y lo único que puedo ver en la obscuridad de mi mente es a Furihata, Furihata sonriendo, Furihata llorando, Furihata enojado…

No quiero desaparecer, eso significaría dejar a Furihata y yo le había prometido que regresaría y regresaríamos a casa juntos, quiero mantener esa promesa, porque es a Furihata a quien se la hice.

—De acuerdo… — No tengo otra opción, como dije todo lo que ahora necesito y quiero, es estar junto a Furihata.

Momoi me dedica una sonrisa.

—Tetsuya, extiende tu brazo izquierdo.

—Akashi.

— ¿Qué ocurre Daiki?

—Ese chico… el pequeño Chihuahua. – La comparación a mi punto de vista es adorable, pero me enfada que ese tal Daiki sea quien lo haga, hace poco tenia a Furihata a ferrado a mi brazo, escondiéndose tras de mí, temblando, sonrojado y llorando, una vista realmente exquisita, un aspecto que no quiero que nadie más vea.

—Furihata. –Le corrijo de inmediato.

— ¿Es un humano, cierto?

—Así es.

— ¿Debería estar aquí?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Le pregunto a este chico que no ha dejado de comer golosinas.

—Kuroko. –Me llama el chico de cabello verde, — Un dios de la muerte es imparcial, juzgas las almas y decides si su camino es el infierno o el cielo, si un alma va a l cielo, esta renacerá, pero si al contrario decides que su camino es el infierno, su alma se consume y no hay posibilidad de renacer.

— ¿Por qué crees que renacemos sin recuerdos? – Creo que tengo una leve sospecha.

—Porque de esta manera es más fácil para nosotros. De esta manera no simpatizamos con ellos, de esta manera nuestros sentimientos son neutrales y podemos juzgarlos sin ningún tipo de apego.

—Eso es lo ideal y después de Akashi, jamás se había vuelto a ver otro caso. – Mis ojos se enfocan en ese chico, todo lo que me dicen de algún modo tiene lógica y puedo comprenderlo a la perfección.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Furihata—kun con todo esto?

—Algún día el morirá. – Y mi pecho duele, es tan doloroso que no puedo evitar que mis ojos se humedezcan. – Si tú llegaras a juzgar su alma, y su destino fuera el infierno… — mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y un tinte de miedo.

— ¿Sabiendo cuál es el destino de estas almas, podrías enviarlo ahí?

Niego lentamente, la simple idea es inaceptable.

—Eso es imposible. –Akashi quien se había mantenido en silencio llama la atención de todos nosotros. – Su destino jamás seria ese.

—Aka-chin…

—Debería ser fácil para ustedes, incluso aunque no sea su trabajo juzgar su alma; su calidez y amabilidad, su pureza e inocencia. Es inconcebible que un alma de este tipo no vuelva a renacer.

Quizás no soporte a este tipo, pero no puedo negar que las palabras que ha dicho son verdad.

El ambiente vuelve a ser pesado e incómodo.

—No se equivoquen. – Hablo y todos ellos me miran, especialmente mi vista solo busca la de Akashi. – Pude aceptar esto, pero la única cosa que no aceptaría por nada del mundo sería separarme de Furihata-kun.

—Kurokocchi…

—No tendría sentido. – Estoy seguro, mis labios ahora dibujan una sonrisa en mi rostro. –Prefiero desaparecer a estar lejos de él.

—Extiende tu brazo, Tetsuya. – Repite Akashi, Momoi me sonríe y asiente, me acero un poco y trato de controlar el impulso de lanzar un golpe. Extiendo mi brazo y de la nada una pequeña esfera de luz baja y queda justo frente a mí, a centímetros de tocar mi brazo. Es cálida y la luz es completamente blanca. Poco a poco esta pequeña esfera desaparece, introduciéndose en mi brazo.

—Por el momento dejaremos ese asunto de lado.

Bajo mi brazo y toco el área donde la luz desapareció, hay una sensación extraña en esa parte de mi brazo, solo quiero que todo esto termine lo más rápido posible, salir por esa puerta y llevarme a Furihata lo más lejos posible.

—Por cierto, ¿A qué horas se reanudara la práctica?

—Aominecchi, ¿No piensas en nada que no sea baloncesto?

—Silencio, Kise ¿Quién es él que se atreve a desafiarme prácticamente todos los días y termina perdiendo? – Ese chico rubio; Kise, se sonroja.

—Pero Kagamicchi, también lo hace.

—Mis dulces se terminaron ¿Puedo ir a comprar más?

—Murasakibara, deja de comer tantos dulce.

—Mido-chin… no entiendo como Takao-chin te soporta. – no sé quién es ese tal Takao, pero la sola mención de su nombre hizo que el rostro de ese chico peliverde cambiara por completo.

Me recuerda a mí, cuando escucho el nombre de Furihata.

Entonces puedo asegurar que Takao es importante para él.

—El amor, Murasakibara, Takao está completamente enamorado de Midorima.

—Silencio, Aomine.

—Mooo, si los mejores hombres se juntan con otros hombres ¿Dónde nos dejan a nosotras? – Momoi luce una bonita sonrisa, mientras su vista se fija en mí, es una indirecta que estoy seguro es para mí, pero eso no evita que todos estos chicos también se sientan identificados.

— ¿Qué no era ese un requisito para ser un dios de la muerte? – Kise bromea, Aomine sonríe y pronto los demás también lo hacen.

Todos ellos lucen felices y puedo ver que hay un lazo fuertemente forjado entre ellos, pero realmente no me importa ser parte de eso, ellos tiene una forma diferente de ver el mundo, supongo; es como me dijo la noche pasada Kagami.

—"Nosotros no tenemos nada, salvo los recuerdos que comenzamos a forjar después de nuestro nacimiento como un dios, pude haber juzgado a alguien importante para mí, pero no podré saberlo."

Es como él dijo, ellos pudieron haber juzgado a su madre, a su padre, hermanos o alguien importante, un amante, un amigo… aun así, ellos mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro, la única familia que ahora conocen, está aquí.

A ellos no parece importarles el no poder recordar quienes fueron en su vida pasada pero supongo que es bastante normal, al menos para estos chicos. Ahora entiendo mejor las palabras de Kagami, atrás ya no hay nada, el pasado no sirve de nada en esta situación, lo único que ellos conocen ahora es este nuevo mundo.

—Bien, ahora, Akashicchi… ya que se ha resuelto, parcialmente, este problema, podrías explicarnos eso de que te gusta el pequeño y adorable Chihuahua? – Y la ira que había comenzado a calmarse resurge de nuevo mucho más intensa.

—Su nombre es Furihata Kouki. – le corrijo de nuevo, como dije la comparación es adorable, pero me niego a dejar que alguien más lo llame de esa manera.

—Ok, los dulces pueden esperar.

—Dilo Akashi.

— ¡¿Podrías dejarme escribir una historia sobre ustedes?! ¡Hare que Furihata-kun tenga su harem! – Momoi lucia rara, mucho, sus mejillas se habían pintado de rojo y su rostro se desfiguraba en una sonrisa un poco tenebrosa (en realidad creo que solo estaba demasiado emocionada). — ¿Quién ganara el amor de Furihata-kun, Akashi o Kuroko? ¡Estoy segura de que a las chicas les fascinaría!

—Ven, les dije que era un requisito. – Comente con una sonrisa el chico rubio.

— ¿Puedo irme ahora? – Pregunte, pero no esperaría una respuesta, tome la manija de la puerta y la baje.

—Tetsuya. – Sus ojos conectaron con los míos. –Kouki es un humano. Los humanos tienen una vida tan corta que da miedo. Antes de que llegarán al gimnasio, pensé seriamente en rendirme con él.

—Deberías rendirte entonces.

—Tú no lo harás.

— ¿Acaso esto es una competición? ¡¿Es un juego como lo dijo Kagami?! – las simple idea de que este sujeto estuviera jugando con los sentimiento de Furihata me enfurecía aún más.

—No es ningún juego. Solo estaba pensando desde un punto de vista más alto.

Entendía lo que Akashi trataba de decirme, yo lo había pensado desde que pude volver a verlo aun cuando ya estuviera muerto.

La ventaja es que parcialmente seguía siendo un humano, y los humanos por naturaleza somos egoístas y ambiciosos, somos crueles y pasaríamos sobre cualquier cosa o persona para obtener lo que deseamos.

En este caso yo deseo a Furihata.

—Si la vida de Furihata se destruirá, entonces prefiero que se destruya junto a mí. –Los ojos de Akashi me miran de nuevo, es obvio que somos muy parecidos, ambos compartimos todavía un lazo con la humanidad y con los sentimientos de esta. Quizás si no nos gustara la misma persona podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos.

Estaba a punto de contestar la declaración de Akashi, pero entonces una sensación nada agradable invadió mi cuerpo, y no fui el único que pudo sentirla, podía saberlo por la incertidumbre reflejada en sus rostros.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo de los vestidores, directamente hacia Furihata, Akashi corría a mi lado y los demás nos seguían de cerca, había una ráfaga de viento que traía consigo un delicioso aroma, era una fragancia exquisita que me recordó de inmediato a Furihata. Mis pies corrieron más rápido que nunca, había un sentimiento de desesperación en el aire, era doloroso respirar.

De pronto el pasillo era interminable para mí, la puerta prácticamente desaparecía de mi vista, tenía tanto miedo que comenzaba a perder la realidad, pero tras aquella puerta tenía que estar Furihata, sonriendo, esperando por mí para regresar a casa, Kagami estaba con él, no pudo haberle pasada nada malo.

La escena que vi tras abrir la puerta jamás podré olvidarla, Kagami atravesaba el pecho de Furihata, una marca que no reconocía estaba sobre ellos, como algún tipo de proyección, había un circulo y dentro de este el nombre de Furihata Kouki estaba escrito, Kagami lloraba, al igual que Furihata, sus manos sostenían la mejilla de Kagami y el viento mecía el cabello de ambos.

—Lo siento, Kagami-chan, soy una persona terrible, no pude cumplir mi última promesa contigo. – Había algo diferente en él, no sabría cómo explicarlo, era como una persona totalmente diferente, pero al mismo tempo la misma persona.

Poco a poco esa extraña sensación se alejaba, di un paso al frente, justo cuando Akashi llego a mi lado.

— ¡TAIGA! – Grito con verdadero terror, el viento alrededor de ambos era más y más fuerte, — ¡DEBES RETIRAR TU MANO! ¡SUELTA SU ALMA! – No era nada bueno lo que ocurría, sin importarme nada comencé a correr hacia ellos, pero el viento y una especie de barrera invisible evitaba que pudiera avanzar más.

—Furihata-kun – Lo llame, era inútil el no atendía mi llamado. Kagami tampoco parecía estar escuchando, era como si estuvieran en un mundo solo para ellos dos.

— ¡TAIGA, LIBERA SU ALMA, NO TE CORRESPONDE A TI JUZGARLA!

—Kou-sensei. – Kagami llama por ese nombre a Furihata, mi ceño se frunce.

— ¿Si, Kagami-chan?

—Yo… usted… usted siempre…

Intente acercarme una vez más antes de que el viento y la barrera desaparecieran.

Furihata lucia débil, manejable como una bella muñeca, Kagami le sujeto con firmeza y su mano abandono el pecho de Furihata, estaba seguro que Furihata se desmayaría en cualquier momento, dio un paso, luego otro, justo cuando empecé a correr para llegar junto a Furihata, Kagami lo beso.

* * *

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Capítulo Siete: Kou(ki)**

Yo me encontraba sentado solo, en esa fría sala de espera, mis lágrimas caían como cascadas por mis mejillas, estaba tan asustado y solo quería ver a mis padres, quería pedirles una disculpas, decirles que había mentido y que nunca los había odiado, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¡Los amo!

El ruido del lugar era desesperante para mí, el sonido de las ambulancias, los gritos y llanto de las personas, el andar apresurado de todas esas personas que visten de blanco.

Blanco era un color que particularmente a partir de ese día comencé a odiar, el aroma del antiséptico, cada vez que pisaba un hospital me revolvía el estómago.

Ese pequeño oso que minutos antes me habían entregado descansaba a mi lado, estaba completamente intacto, salvo algunas manchas de suciedad, el pequeño listón anudado a su cuello, mi madre siempre lo acomodaba de lado, justo como estaba a hora, estoy seguro mi madre lo había hecho recientemente.

Pero ahora ella ya no está y no volvería nunca más.

—Kouki. – Escucho mi nombre, mis ojos se despegan del oso de peluche y se enfocan en él, quería saltar de mi asiento e ir con él, pedir que me diera un fuerte abrazo y que me dijera esas palabras que siempre me decía: "Todo estará bien." Pero eso no iba a pasar, no ahora ni nunca.

—Kouta-nii. – Yo tenía cinco años cuando mis padres murieron, Kouta tenía catorce. Él lloraba igual que yo, él tenía miedo igual que yo. Él se acercó y me dio una fuerte bofetada, él me odiaba, él me culpaba, igual que yo.

—Fue tú culpa. – Mis manos se alzaron hasta mi mejilla derecha, el dolor físico no se comparaba en nada al dolor emocional.

El me mira con odio, con tristeza, con decepción y dolor.

—Kouta-nii… — lo llame una vez más, mis lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y empañaban mi vista, aun así, pude verlo darse la vuelta y apretar sus palmas en puños.

—Fue tu culpa, tú los mataste… si no hubieran regresado por ese maldito oso, si tan solo nunca hubieras nacido, ellos seguirían con vida. – Las palabras son más dolorosas que los golpes, sobre todo cuando estas tiene razón.

Él camino, yo extendí mi mano, pero no logre alcanzarlo. Me quede solo en ese sitio junto con un oso de felpa que me recordaría por el resto de mi vida lo que había hecho y desde mi punto de vista es un buen castigo.

Ahora ese peluche descansa en una de las repisas de mi habitación.

::(::)::

—Está estable.

—Gracias. – El doctor asiente y dando una última mirada regresa en su camino, se detiene un momento con la recepcionista y hablan de algo, no lo sé, no me importa.

— ¿Qué demonios paso? – Es lo mismo que quisiera saber. Su vista se enfocó específicamente tras de mí, su enojo era completamente palpable y este estaba dirigido a una única persona, me di la vuelta y camine justo hasta pararme frente a él.

—Taiga. – lo llame, pero era imposible, Kagami no respondería a mi llamado, estaba encerrado en su propio mundo, llorando, observando sus manos. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar desde que lo conozco.

De hecho es la primera vez que veo a un dios de la muerte llorando.

—Soy Furihata Kouta. Llamaron a mi oficina para avisarme que mi hermano está internado aquí. – Tetsuya y yo regresamos nuestra mirada a la recepción sorprendidos ante la declaración de esa persona ¿Hermano de Kouki? Él nunca lo menciono. Pero no cabía duda de que eran familiares, el cabello castaño, ojos cafés, podría jurar, si no fuera por el color de su alma, que eran la misma persona.

—Sí, está estable… los doctores dicen que podrán irse mañana ¿Desea pasar a verlo?

—No. – La enfermera borro la sonrisa de su rostro, por supuesto cualquiera lo haría ante tal declaración. – Solo firmare lo que tenga que firmar y me iré. – su voz no tenía rastro alguno de preocupación.

—Si… ehh, aquí están dos compañeros de Furihata-kun y…

—Queremos saber si podemos pasar a verlo. – pregunto Tetsuya dando algunos paso hasta llegar a la recepción, justo al lado del hermano de Kouki.

—Si quieres, nunca imagine que ese chico tendría amigos, esa palabra no debería combinar con un asesino. – Y firmo algunas hojas que la enfermera le dio, pude sentir el odio de Tetsuya, yo también estaba molesto, pero sabía controlar ese sentimiento.

— ¡NO…! –

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLO DE ESA MANERA! – Kagami quien hasta hace pocos segundos había estado perdido en su propio mundo, le grito, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos y su ceño estaba fruncido, estaba realmente enojado. Extendí mi brazo, evitando que Taiga, avanzara más, de lo contrario podría ocurrir algo mucho peor, Taiga esta inestable.

—Calma.

No valía la pena molestarse con ese tipo de persona, ahora entiendo mucho mejor porque Kouki seguía diciendo que era culpa suya que sus padres hubieran muerto, no solo no se permitía olvidarlo, su hermano tampoco se lo permitía, culpándolo, diciendo que él había tenido la culpa. ¡¿Cómo puede haberle dicho eso a un niño?! ¡¿A su propio hermano?!

Lamento decirlo Kouki, pero yo mismo me asegurare de juzgar el alma de tu hermano y mandarlo directamente al infierno. Te prometo que le hare pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho.

—Taiga. – Pero ahora las respuestas que quiero solo me las dará una persona en particular. — ¿Qué sucedió?

—Vi su alma. – Respondió y mi ceño se frunció.

—Eso no te correspondía.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Qué viste? – Tetsuya se acercó también, enojado, sus ojos miraban intensamente la figura decaída de Taiga.

—Sus vidas pasadas. Akashi… — sus ojos dejaron de ver el suelo, su vista subió poco a poco, hasta que sus ojos conectaron con los de Tetsuya y los míos. – Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga, morí cuando tenía doce años, una extraña enfermedad, esa chica era tan linda conmigo.

::(::)::

—Kou-sensei, Kou-sensei, ¡Hoy también vino a jugar!

—No, Kagami-chan, esta vez vengo como un paciente. – Ella era tan linda, una mujer de hermosa y cálida sonrisa, pequeña, delgada, tan delicada.

Ella no era maestra, pero sin duda alguna podría haber sido una profesora excelente, le gusta enseñar, ella enseñaba a los niños del orfanato y del hospital, a leer, a escribir, a contar, a jugar, a divertirse, ella era como un sol para nosotros.

Yo la llamaba maestra, pronto los demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, a ella parecía gustarle, y sonreía cada vez que le llamabas de esa forma.

Su padre era quien tenía esa profesión, era maestro en la pequeña escuela del pueblo. Gracias a él, fue que yo había conocido antes que todos estos niños a Kou.

— ¿Mañana vendrás a jugar?

—No solo a jugar, también les enseñare algo muy divertido. – Ella acaricio mi mejilla, lo único que hice fue apoyarme en su palma, su toque era como siempre cálido y suave. — ¿Después de que termine de revisarme, quieres dar un paseo? ¡El día esta hermoso! ¡No puedes simplemente encerrarte aquí!

—Pero…

—Anda yo empujare tu silla. – Ella se posó tras de mí, sus manos tomaron los mangos de mi silla de ruedas empujándola un poco.

—No me gusta salir, no quiero que me vean en esta silla. – Escucho un pequeño suspiro de decepción y mi corazón se encoge dolosamente. – So-solo un poco…

Ella sonríe, y puedo entender lo fácil que es para ella manipularme.

—De acuerdo. – No me gusta verla triste, ni decaída, quiero ver en sus rostro siempre una sonrisa y ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos; haría cualquier cosa para que siguiera allí.

—Hoy vamos a jugar juntos, Kagami-chan.

—Sí. – Ella beso mi mejilla y salió por la puerta, una hora después ella regreso conmigo, jugo y sonrió conmigo, empujo mi silla, tomo mi mano, sonrió para mi… no lo note, pero había algo diferente en ella.

Ya me he rendido, mi vida tendrá un final pronto, mis padres también han comenzado a aceptar este hecho, la enfermedad avanza poco a poco, mis piernas ya no me responden en absoluto, mi cuerpo es cada vez más débil y los medicamentos no ayudan mucho.

Los doctores aún tienen esperanza, nosotros la hemos perdido por completo.

Kou, es la única persona que no quiero perder.

Cuando le comente a mi madre ella sonrió y sus lágrimas se desbordaron, mi ceño se frunció y ella acaricio mi mejilla; ¿Qué tenía de divertido? ¡Acaso no empeoraba mi condición! ¡¿Qué tiene de divertido que mi estómago se sienta raro cada vez que veo a Kou?! , ella aclaro su garganta y me dijo: "Kou-chan… es lindo que ella sea tu primer amor."

¿Qué es un primer amor? No lo entendí y no quise preguntarle, por alguna razón me sentía apenado. Tampoco fui capaz de preguntarle a Kou.

Kou viene más seguido que nunca, la veo casi del diario.

— ¿Vendrás a jugar mañana?– La luz del sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y el cielo se pintaba de bonitos tintes rojizos y anaranjados. Ella lucia diferente, sonreía, aun así esa sonrisa no resplandecía.

—Vendré a jugar mañana. – Confirmo, debí notarlo, debí notar que había algo diferente, pero no lo hice, solo podía pensar en las cosas que haríamos el día siguiente.

— ¡Es una promesa!

—Kagami-chan.

— ¿Si, Kou?

—Nada… no es nada.

Dos semanas después mi salud empeoro. Los médicos al igual que yo y mis padres perdieron todas las esperanzas.

—Kou-sensei, no quiero morir.

—No morirás, Kagami-chan. –Ella sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla.

—Tengo miedo.

—También yo. Kagami-chan, yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, así que tú también estarás para mí, ¿Verdad? – Su mirada ya no es la misma, el brillo que tanto había amado desaprecia poco a poco, no quería que se fuera, si mantener esa promesa con ella, evitaba que el poco brillo que quedaba se fuera, entonces, definitivamente mantendría esa promesa.

Cuando asentí ella sonrió y por acto reflejo yo también sonreí.

Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

Dos meses después yo morí.

Los recuerdos que vi cuando toque el alma de Furi… eran los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, entre ellas estaba la de Kou, y pude entender varias cosas con eso, Kou estaba enferma también, su enfermedad avanzaba rápidamente, demasiado…

Pude sentir su desesperación, su dolor, su tristeza, su miedo, su angustia, su deseo de seguir viviendo.

Era también irónico, ella siempre estuvo junto a mí, en la habitación de al lado.

— Está muy grave, no sabemos si pueda pasar la noche.

—Quiere verte. – Si, yo llame su nombre varias veces, de haber sabido cuanto dolor le causaría eso, nunca lo hubiera hecho, su corazón se quebraba poco a poco, ella intento varias veces salir de la cama, con el único deseo de llegar a mí, con la intención de tomar mi mano y quedarse conmigo.

Ella lloro.

Ella sufrió.

Ella murió dos horas después que yo.

Ella renació.

Yo me volví un dios de la muerte, sin ningún recuerdo de mi vida anterior.

Ahora mismo mi corazón y mi cabeza es un lio, hay muchas cosas que no logro entender.

Solo hay algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro.

Furihata Kouki, me gusta.

No te equivoques, no es solo porque Kouki sea la reencarnación de Kou. Puedo asegurarlo, yo toque su alma y su corazón, me enamore por segunda vez, incluso si estos recuerdos nunca hubieran vuelto, mis sentimientos serían los mismos.

* * *

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Capítulo Ocho: Lo siento.**

Mis ojos se enfocan solo en este chico, mis manos tiemblan y sudan, estoy nervioso, deseo que despierte lo más pronto posible, quiero ver eso ojos de nuevo, quiero ver una sonrisa, quiero que vuelva a llamarme por mi nombre, no quiero que me tema…

Aunque podría entenderlo si me odia o me teme.

Observo mi mano y el tatuaje que ha sido sellado, Akashi lo ha hecho y me siento más cómodo de esa manera, me siento más cercano a Furi, más humano.

Mil preguntas se acumulan en mi mente, toque la mejilla de Furi y pude sentir la calidez de su piel, su respiración calmada y su suave cabello cubriendo un poco su frente, retiro los mechones y suelto una pequeña sonrisa.

—Furi, lo siento… no quería lastimarte. – Solo era un inocente juego para pasar el rato, ver a través de su alma y observarlo en sus vidas pasadas, nunca imagine que Furihata estaba conectado con mi vida humana, antes de convertirme en un dios de la muerte. Nunca imagine que Kouki, era la reencarnación de mi primer y único amor, Kou.

Mis pensamientos son un revoltijo, igual que mi corazón.

Toque su alma, inocente, pura, hermosa, cálida… toque su corazón.

Me enamore de nuevo, no de Kou, de Kouki.

Incluso si no hubiera podido encontrarlo en esta vida, seguramente algún día mi camino y el suyo se cruzarían.

—Kagami… — Escucho un pequeño murmullo, débil, todavía adormilado.

— ¡Hey, has despertado, Furi! – Quería sonar normal cuando hablaba con él, no quería que notara mi nerviosismo y miedo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? –Cerró sus ojos y los abrió poco a poco, acostumbrándolos gradualmente a la luz blanca de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunte, no respondí su pregunta, estaba más preocupado por saber cómo se encontraba.

—Bien, creo… — Me sobre salte cuando Kouki se levantó y se sentó sobre la cama, su mirada viajo por todo el lugar y sus ojos finalmente conectaron con los míos, nunca antes había deseado desviar mi mirada, ni siquiera temía la mirada psicópata de ese enano pelirrojo, le hacía frente y nunca antes había perdido… pero ahora, esta inocente y pura mirada me quemaba, me intimidaba.

Él me sonrió…y los colores que habían desaparecido en mi mundo hacia tanto tiempo volvieron.

—Lo siento. – Me disculpe, mis ojos bajaron al piso, la culpa y el miedo me invadían.

¿Qué haría si me odiaba? ¿Si me temía? ¿Si me decía que no quería volver a verme?

—Está bien, Kagami… no hay nada porque disculparse. – Escuchar esa palabras fueron como liberarme de una pesada carga, extendí mi mano y toque su cabeza, su cabello castaño era tan suave. — ¿Kagami? – Sonreí, su rostro de confusión era realmente adorable.

—Furi… — De pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, retire mi mano de su cabeza, fruncí mi ceño y me sentí realmente mal, el temblaba por mi toque, temblaba porque me tenía miedo, era doloroso, mi pecho dolía y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. – Lo siento, no voy a tocarte más…

— ¡NO! – Grito, estaba sorprendido por ello, Furi había gritado, ese pequeño chico tímido y miedoso. –No eres tú… —Cubrió su boca con ambas mano y el temblor aumentó, comenzaba a preocuparme y quise salir e ir a buscar al médico. –No te vayas… — las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. –Por favor, no me dejes solo aquí. – se veía tan indefenso, tan frágil, como un niño pequeño, apreté mis puños y recordé las imágenes que vi, a un pequeño niño llorando mientras abrazaba un oso de peluche, completamente solo, en una fría sala de espera.

—Solo iré a buscar al médico, regresare en menos de dos minutos. – no tardaría ni un minuto fuera de esa habitación. Furi tomo mi mano, su mano era pequeña comparada con la mía, su toque ahora era frio…

—Quiero ir a casa.

—Saldrás mañana por la mañana e iremos a casa, te lo prometo. –Furi asintió, peros sus lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas de nuevo, me atreví a tocarlo, a limpiar el camino salado que sus lágrimas dejaban sobre sus mejillas. – Descansa.

—No puedo, mi estómago se revuelve con el aroma del antiséptico.

—Akashi llegara en pocos minutos, creo que él puede hacer algo por ti.

— ¿Qué paso con Kuroko?

—Fue a tu casa por un cambio de ropa para ti. – Furi se quedó en silencio largos minutos y después simplemente asintió.

— ¿Furi? – mis manos querían tocarlo más, tocar su piel, su cabello, sus manos, sus labios, acomodar ese mecho de cabello y poder ver sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué me siento tan débil? – Me sentí culpable por eso, cuando perdí el control, comencé un juicio, estaba juzgando el alma de Furi, llevándome gran parte de su energía.

No sabía hasta qué punto Furi podía recordar lo que había pasado. Pero ahora no era el momento de preguntarle nada, lo que debía hacer era descansar, dormir un poco y recobrar su energía.

—Lamento haber perdido el control.

—Te dije que no era necesario pedir disculpas, Kagami.

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes que dejar de ser tan amable? – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y Furi desvía su mirada hacia la pared blanca de la habitación.

—Me lo dicen todo el tiempo.

—Lo suponía. –Sonreí y estoy seguro que Furi también lo hizo.

::(::)::

—Furihata-kun, pondré tu ropa aquí. – Furihata asiente y me regala una hermosa sonrisa, mi corazón late con fuerza y las mariposas revolotean con potencia dentro de mi estómago, es algo que solo Furihata podría lograr.

— ¿Cuándo podre iré a casa?

—No te gustan los hospitales. – Más que pregunta era una afirmación, sonrió cuando Furihata asiente con fuerza, tome la silla que está al lado de la cama y me siento, suelto un suspiro, puedo comprender un poco eso, a mí nunca me gustaron y la mayor parte de mi vida estuve en uno.

—No.

—A mí tampoco, pero no le digas a la enfermera o no me traerá esa ración extra de gelatina.

Furihata sonrió, definitivamente esa sonrisa iba mejor con él.

—Supongo que viste a Kouta-nii.

—Sí, me dejo entrar a tu habitación por tú ropa. –No estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido entre estos dos hermanos, pero podía ver por la mirada de dolor y tristeza de ambos que no era algo que podía resolverse fácilmente, especialmente con Kouta.

Llamando a Furihata asesino, siendo tan frio y sin ningún tipo de preocupación por su hermano pequeño.

—Sobre una de las repisas de mi habitación, había un oso…

—Sí, lo vi, un bonito oso de peluche, café y con un lindo moño rojo anudado a su cuello. – la habitación de Furihata era ordenada y limpia, como todo en la casa, había un pequeño estante donde los libros, mangas y una que otra novela ligera estaban a acomodados, su ropa perfectamente ordenada, su escritorio, su cama, incluso la ropa sucia.

Su hermano estuvo viéndome todo el tiempo que estuve ahí, sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores, el ambiente cerca de él era pesado y sofocante. La habitación entera se sumía en penumbra y tristeza, no tenía la calidez que caracterizaba a un hogar, tú no podrías llamarlo "hogar". El concepto de hogar que yo tengo dista mucho de lo que vi y sentí hoy en la casa de Furihata.

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente. Todo por cumplir un tonto capricho de un niño de cinco años.

—No fue tu culpa.

—Si lo fue… si tan solo… ellos regresaron por un tonto peluche, ellos murieron porque yo existo.

—No digas eso, estoy seguro que ellos no piensan lo mismo, Furihata—kun. – sus ojos comenzaba a tornarse rojizos e hinchados por las lágrimas y mi corazón se encogió, no soportaba verlo llorar, no me gustaba que pensara de esa manera y me pregunte ¿Cuántas veces Furihata lloro en esa fría habitación, solo, sin que nadie estuviera a su lado? La respuesta era desgarradora.

—Kouta-nii, me odia. – Me quede en silencio, no podía negar esa afirmación, no después de verlo hoy.

—Hey, Furihata-kun… — mis manos tomaron las suyas, temblaban y estaban heladas. –Te amo. No hay persona en este mundo que te amé más que yo…

—Kuroko…

—Estoy seguro que tus padres nunca te culparon, tampoco te odiaron, ellos te amaban.

Furihata me dio una pequeña y cálida sonrisa, sus manos habían dejado de temblar y tomaron las mías, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en cuanto amaba a esta persona.

—Gracias, Kuroko. – Le respondí con una silenciosa sonrisa, besando los nudillos de sus manos, la calidez que recordaba comenzaba a volver.

::(::)::

— ¿Cómo estás? – Lo primero que vi al despertar esa noche fue a Akashi, Kuroko y Kagami se habían ido, primero pensé que solamente era un sueño, una ilusión, ¿Por qué? Pues bueno, cuando yo cerré mis ojos, estaba en la habitación de un hospital, las paredes blancas… (Odiare ese color el resto de mi vida) y ese olor a desinfectante que me revolvía el estómago. Pude dormir solo porque la enfermera se apiado de mí y me dio un calmante.

Pero ahora, el colchón de bajo de mi extrañamente se había vuelto mucho más cómodo, las sabanas desprendían un aroma a rosas, al igual que toda la habitación, ya no era blanca, mucho menos era la habitación de un hospital, todo el ambiente parecía más elegante, antiguo, con colores crema combinados perfectamente entre las paredes, y los muebles.

—Kouki. – Llamo por mi nombre de nuevo, su mano toco mi mejilla y fue cuando pude darme cuenta de que esto, no era ningún sueño.

— ¿Dónde estamos? – Mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos, dos rubís que brillaban con intensidad.

—En mi casa. – Me sobresalte e intente levantarme de la cama, pero Akashi me lo impidió, en menos de un segundo lo tuve tan cerca que pude oler su colonia, era deliciosa y obviamente perfecta para él. Elegante, sofisticada, exquisita.

—No hagas eso o vas a marearte.

— ¿C-cómo, llegue aquí? – Me deje guiar de vuelta a la cama, el tomo la colcha y volvió a cubrirme con ella, de pronto él ya no me parecía tan aterrador.

—Taiga y Tetsuya me informaron de tu incomodidad en el hospital, ya que no tenías nada grave pude llegar a un acuerdo con el hospital. –Sé que sonada absurdo, pero cuando Akashi dijo eso, no pude evitar imaginarlo con unas tijeras, amenazando a todo el personal del hospital. Una sonrisa escapo de mis labios.

—Gracias.

—Kouki, — me llamo de nuevo, Akashi se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se inclinó. – No eres ningún juego. De verdad me gustas. – Mis mejillas se pintaron de rojo, mis manos comenzaron a sudad y estaba completamente nervioso, una extraña sensación comenzaba a parecer en mi estómago.

Como cuando Kuroko me beso.

Como cuando él me beso.

Como cuando Kagami me beso también.

¿Qué se supone que significa?

—Akashi-san… — Mi boca fue cubierta por uno de sus dedos, su mirada solo enfocada en la mía.

—Quiero mostrarte algo. –dijo, su dedo delineo mis labios antes de ponerse de pie, mis ojos lo siguieron, Akashi camino un poco por toda la habitación, viendo aquí y allá, quizás buscando algo, no lo sé realmente, después de algunos minutos regreso junto a la cama. Me sonrió y subió la manga de su camisa, el mismo tatuaje que tenía Kagami, lo tenía Akashi también y muy probablemente también lo tendría Kuroko. – No te preocupes… Kouki, no hare lo mismo que Taiga. – Era inconsciente el temor que mi cuerpo manifestaba, no odiaba a Kagami, mucho menos le temía, estoy completamente seguro que Kagami nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarme, pero mi cuerpo recuerda el dolor y a ninguna persona le gusta el dolor. –Se supone que no debería hacer esto…

— ¿Qué cosa? – Akashi me sonríe casi juguetonamente y uno de sus ojos comenzó a tornarse dorado, el tatuaje brillo y se desprendió de la piel de Akashi, el viento soplaba fuertemente, pequeñas chispas saltaban y pronto el kanji de alma desaparecía.

—Estas almas fueron juzgadas y su camino fue el cielo, ellas aún esperan renacer y por eso pude tomarlas un momento. Deberías recordarlas perfectamente. – Dos pequeñas lucen aparecen, ellas flotan un poco, siempre juntas, se mueven por toda la habitación y un nostálgico aroma inunda todo el lugar, me recuerda a mi madre.

—Akashi-san… ¿Qué…? – Las dos luces blancas regresan junto a Akashi.

—Vamos, sé que aún recuerdan a este chico. – Mis lágrimas son imposibles de contener, esas pequeñas y cálidas luces se acercan a mí, al principio temerosas, sin pensarlo mucho extiendo mis brazos, y ellas se lanzan a mí, como si solo hubieran esperado por ese momento.

Su calidez es increíble, su presencia tan nostálgica, su amor incondicional. Jamás pensé volver a sentirlos.

—Papá, mamá… — las pequeñas luces descansan en mis palmas, las tomo con cuidado, temiendo hacer algo para herirlos, no me lo perdonaría jamás si volviera a lastimarlos. –lo siento… lo siento mucho.

—Kouki. – Su voz es dulce, me siento tan feliz, porque pude volver a escuchar esa amble voz.

Siempre tuve pesadillas por la noche, pesadillas donde mis padres me acusaban, me odiaban y me llamaban por mi nombre con una voz completamente diferente, enojada, rabiosa, con una voz de sufrimiento, gritaban, podía sentir su dolor, su furia hacia mí, los escuchaba culpándome.

—Kouki, te amamos y eso nunca cambiara.

—Jamás podríamos odiarte. – las tome entre mis manos y con cuidado las envolví en un abrazo. –Eres nuestro más preciado tesoro, Kouki.

—Tú madre tiene razón, pequeño… lo único que queremos es que seas feliz.

—Lo sé…

—Te amamos Kouki. – No me importo que Akashi me escuchara llorar, no me importa saber lo ridículo que podría verme frente a él.

—También los amo, jamás podría odiarlos, perdón por esas palabras tan crueles, los amo tanto.

—Kouki/Kouki. – Ambos dijeron mi nombre tan dulcemente, acariciaron mi alma y la sanaron por completo.

– Kouki, cunado naciste, inundaste mi vida con tu luz y ternura, nunca vuelvas a siquiera pensar que no debiste haber nacido. – Mis lágrimas caían como cascadas y la hermosa luz que irradiaban esas dos pequeñas esferas llenaba por completo ese hueco en mi corazón.

Mi llanto era cada vez más fuerte, desahogando por completo el dolor y la tristeza, la ira y la culpabilidad, esas lágrimas se llevarían todo, y a cambio la calidez y amor se quedarían, como siempre debió haber sido.

Estaba realmente agradecido con Akashi.

* * *

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Capítulo Nueve: Simplemente ser feliz.**

Cuando desperté mis padres se habían ido. Esta vez no dolió tanto, mi corazón se sentía tranquilo y por primera vez en muchos años las pesadillas no invadían mi mente.

Esta vez soñé con ellos mientras reían a mi lado, tomaban mi mano y caminábamos juntos por un hermoso sendero lleno de flores, azucenas en concreto, a mi madre le fascinaban estas flores.

Akashi, Kuroko y Kagami tampoco estaban, una parte de mi agradeció eso, no deseaba que vieren el deplorable estado en el que me encontraba, mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos por tanto llorar, mi cabello completamente revuelto y las ojeras que decoraban el contorno de mis ojos, deseaba un baño urgentemente.

Una sonrisa abandono mis labios. Ahora todo se veía diferente, ahora podía sonreír sin culpa alguna.

— ¿Disculpe, Furihata-sama? – Después de que la puerta fuera golpeada varias veces, una voz totalmente desconocido para mí se escuchó. – Le traigo su uniforme. – Entonces la puerta se abrió, era un hombre apuesto, joven, quizás de la misma edad que mi hermano, de cabello negro, alto, vestía con elegancia un traje negro con blanco, como un mayordomo…

—Gracias. – Él me sonrió y por acto reflejo me sonroje.

—También preparare su baño.

— ¡No! – Casi grite mientras me levantaba de la cama, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. — Puedo hacerlo yo.

—Lo siento, pero si Akashi-sama se entera que desobedecí una de sus órdenes, no podría seguir conservando mi trabajo. – Tenia un buen punto a su favor, él sonrió de nuevo y fue directamente a una de las puertas de la habitación, supongo el baño; no me equivoque. Me deje caer sobre el colchón y estire mi cuerpo y solté un suspiro.

Observando la puerta del baño abierta me pregunte si esa persona era un humano normal, no estaba seguro de nada ahora, pero no podría ir y preguntarle: ¿Eres un humano o un dios de la muerte? ¿En caso de ser un dios de la muerte que haces trabajando como sirviente de Akashi?

Akashi definitivamente era alguien importante entre todos ellos, solo bastaba ver cómo le obedecían sin reclamar u oponerse a él.

Tenía tantas preguntas, pero no tenía nadie quien pudiera responderlas. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo de ahora en adelante? ¿Con Kuroko? No había tenido tiempo de preguntar por la decisión que había tomado, pero al verlo la noche pasada en el hospital junto a mí, supuse que había aceptado.

Entonces ese "regresaremos a casa juntos" sería imposible ahora.

—Furihata-sama, su baño ya está listo. – Mi burbuja de pensamientos explota y salto bochornosamente sobre la cama, casi cayéndome al suelo, si adelante, pienso, puedes reírte chico misterioso. Entonces el dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, definitivamente soy muy torpe, mamá siempre me decía eso cuando era pequeño.

Yo sonrió, porque recordarlos ahora ya no es doloroso.

—Gracias. – Acepto la toalla que él me extiende y me dirijo al baño, pero entonces recuerdo que no sé el nombre de esta persona, quizás solo fue amable por las ordenes que le dio Akashi, aun así yo quería saberlo. — ¿Cómo te….? – Me di la vuelta buscándolo, pero no había nadie más allí, solo la habitación vacía, una cama desarreglada y mi uniforme en ella.

::(::)::

Acabo de ver a ese chico, ese por él cual Akashi ha quebrantado varias leyes al tomar dos almas e implantarles sus viejos recuerdos.

Debe ser especial para él.

De la misma manera que lo fuiste tú para mí.

¿Por qué no fui más fuerte? ¿Por qué no pude protegerte?

Odio esto.

Tú ya no estás más aquí, tu alma fue consumida en el infierno y no regresara más. Quiero ver de nuevo tu sonrisa, quiero que me llames otra vez. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer para estar contigo de nuevo? ¿Morir?

No puedo morir, un dios de la muerte no puede morir.

Pero esta vida ya es un completo infierno para mí.

Y todo es culpa de Akashi.

 _— ¡Pero él ha cambiado!_

 _—Eso lo sé. Aun así, su pasado no cambiara por eso. Sus crímenes no serán borrados._

 _—No fue su culpa… Akashi, por favor, por favor, no lo hagas._

 _—Lo siento._

Lo perdí todo cuando Akashi dictamino su sentencia, no renacería de nuevo, su alma se consumiría por la eternidad.

Ahora deseo intensamente que Akashi sienta lo mismo que yo, que sufra día con día…

Que lo pierda. Que pierda su sonrisa, su calor, su voz. Que al igual que yo desee la muerte.

No tengo nada en contra de Furihata Kouki, creo que es un chico amable y tiene una bonita y cálida sonrisa, su alma es hermosa, quizás la más bella que haya visto desde que tengo memoria.

Solo tuvo la mala suerte de enamorar a Akashi.

::(::)::

Mis mejillas arden y me siento incomodo, los murmullos de los alumnos son cada vez más audibles para mí, siento sus miradas penetrantes, algunas de enojo otras de enviada. Momoi me sonríe comprensiva y toca mi hombro para apoyarme, no quiero levantar la mirada, pero supongo que sería mal educado de mi parte el no hacerlo.

Dos semanas han pasado desde el incidente con Kagami y muchas cosas han cambiado, por ejemplo, ahora yo estoy almorzando con ellos, para mi dioses de la muerte, para los alumnos de la escuela el equipo de básquet.

— ¡Así que este es Kou-chan! – Me dijo un chico que no había visto antes, alegre, con una enorme sonrisa, su cabello era negro y poseía un bonito color de ojos. – Solo pude verte la otra vez mientras Sei-chan y Tai-chan te llevaban al hospital. – Me sorprendía la forma tan cariñosa que tenía para llamar a Akashi. Mis ojos automáticamente viajaron hacia él. – Perdón, no me he presentado todavía. Soy Takao Kazunari, gusto en conocerte, Kou-chan.

—El gusto es mío. – Ahora lo recuerdo, este chico también juega en el equipo de Teiko. Es conocido principalmente por su increíble visión. Y supongo entonces que debe ser un dios de la muerte también.

Mi sonrisa es algo forzada.

La situación actual era prácticamente ridícula, es decir, sentados en una de las mesas del patio trasero, yo; Furihata Kouki el chico menos popular y el cerebrito de la escuela, rodeado por los titulares del equipo de básquet, incluido el capital, en pocas palabras los chicos más populares del instituto, además con los dos chicos "nuevos" prospectos a ser también chicos aclamados por todas las chicas, por lo menos de mi salón de clases, para terminar esta extraña combinación junto a mi estaba también Momoi Satsuki, una de las chicas más bellas.

Si una situación para morir. Literalmente.

—Así que ¿Cómo se conocieron Akashicchi y Furihatacchi? – Kise parece emocionado por la respuesta, por alguna razón Momoi a mi lado también lo está.

Kagami que hasta ahora había estado comiendo, levanta la vista y sus ojos conectaron con los míos, al igual que Kuroko, ellos dos parecen interesados también.

—Es un secreto. – Dice Akashi, Kagami frunce el ceño y regresa a su labor de devorar su comida.

—Eso no es justo, queremos saber, especialmente yo… ya que te hice un gran favor, Sei-chan, por lo menos deberías decirme a mí. – ¿Este chico llamado Takao está intentando chantajear a Akashi?

—Takao. — Le llama Midorima, asustado quizás por lo que Akashi podría hacerle, Takao suelta una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso es el pago por algo que me debías.

—Entonces Kou-chan… — Creo que este chico no conoce el miedo que Akashi puede dar, yo no podría hablarle de esa manera y después ignorarlo. — ¿Tú si me dirás, cierto? –mis mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo, todos ellos me vieron con interés, yo nunca podría acostumbrarme a esto, sus miradas son tan penetrantes e imponentes.

—Vamos, Furihata-kun, puedes contarnos con confianza. – Momoi había sacado una pequeña libreta y una pluma, no quiero saber para qué.

—Lo más interesante fue que Kuro-chin también está interesado en Furi-chin.

— ¡Eso no lo sabía!

—También me gusta a mí. – Menciona Kagami, como si hablara del clima, mis mejillas se tornaron más rojas que una cereza, mi rostro ardía y la sensación de que ya había vivido algo así antes.

Un silencio se formó en la mesa, Takao parecía sorprendió, pero de inmediato la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

— ¿Oye, oye, cual es el secreto para tenerlos rendidos ante ti? – Me pregunto.

—Oí, Kagami, deja de bromear. – Menciona Aomine, él se había mantenido callado durante todo ese tiempo, de vez en cuando me miraba y desviaba sus ojos cuando los míos conectaban con los suyos, sonreía especialmente cuando su mirada y la de Kise se conectaban.

—No es ninguna broma. – Kagami me miro y recordé fugazmente el beso del día anterior, como dije, podía ver, escuchar y sentir todo, pero era tan raro porque no era yo quien hablaba.

—No pienso entregarte a Furihata-kun.

—Tienes agallas Taiga. – Y pronto el aura asesina emano de estos dos, aunque a Kagami no parecía importarle.

—El harem de Furihata-kun sigue aumentando.

— ¿Mi que…?

—Kagami-kun, debes rendirte con Furihata-kun. Él me ama.

—Tetsuya, es a mí a quien Kouki ama.

—Digan lo que digan, Furi es quien elige y mientras él me deje estar a su lado, me quedare con él.

—Furihatacchi… ¡Debes decime que es lo que hiciste para tenerlos así! – Yo solo quiero que la campana suene y tengamos que regresar al salón de clases. Me siento mareado y avergonzado.

— ¿Furi-chin, sabes cocinar? – Murasakibara se lleva un poco de arroz a la boca, me mira y yo asiento. — ¿Sabes que Kaga-min es quien preparo este almuerzo? – ¿Es mi ideo o acaso Murasakibara quiere ayudar a Kagami?

—Es cierto, Kagami cocina delicioso. – mis ojos entonces se enfocan en la comida, ya había tenido el placer de probarla y era realmente exquisita, pensé que la habían comprado o que quizás los sirvientes de Akashi la habían preparada, pero jamás penseque Kagami la hubiese hecho, el no parece un chico hogareño.

Eso solo me demostraba lo mucho que no los conocía.

Kagami se sonrojo y desvió su mirada cuando yo levante mi rostro buscándolo a él.

—Me encantaría que me enseñaras alguna vez, Kagami.

—Claro… — De alguna manera su sonrojo me parecía lindo y demasiado inocente.

—Se cocinar, pero lo mío definitivamente son los dulces.

—Dulces…

— ¿Quieres probarlos Murasakibara-kun? — El pequeño gigante asiente con ilusión en sus ojos.

—No dejare que estés solo con él. – Comenta Kuroko, Kagami y él comienzan una pequeña discusión, a la que pronto Akashi se une. "Soy absoluto" "Es mío" "No te acerques" "Él me ama a mi" eran algunas de las frases que más utilizaban, Takao reía por la graciosa escena.

Murasakibara ahora estaba perdido en un mundo de fantasía, seguramente lleno de dulces.

Aomine y Kise estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro y no parecía que quisieran salir de ahí.

Midorima simplemente suspiro y negó varias veces, a comodo sus lentes y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que algo me faltaba.

Toque mi rostro, buscando lo que faltaba, mis lentes no estaban.

¿Cómo es que me doy cuenta hasta ahora? ¡¿Qué tan distraído puedo ser?!

—Furihata-kun. – Kuroko llamo por mí, lo escuche a la perfección, solo que ahora estaba más concentrado en tratar de entender cómo es que podía ver perfectamente sin mis lentes. Mi vista no era tan mala, pero tampoco era buena. Tuve que usar lentes cuando cumplí los nueve, no me gustaban pero no tenía opción.

—Kouki.

—Furi.

—lo siento, es que… — mi vista subió encontrándose con el rostro interrogante de todos. – Es tan raro, porque puedo ver perfectamente.

—Deberías agradecer a Taiga por eso. – Respondió Akashi con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué acaso ustedes hacen milagros? – Todos ellos rieron.

—Quizás.

::≈≈≈::

— ¡Hey, Furihata-kun! – Ella me grita, todos voltean a verme, algunos me odian otros simplemente pasan de mí, Momoi sonríe y yo suspiro, es la primera vez que hablo tanto en la escuela, primero con mis dos benditos compañeros, Kuroko al frente y Kagami al lado. Ellos me llaman a cada rato, pidiéndomele que les explique algo o simplemente para llamar mi atención.

Después, a la hora del almuerzo, Akashi y los demás vinieron por nosotros para almorzar juntos. Ya bastante tenía con los chismes que comenzaron a rondar por la mañana, cuando los pocos alumnos que había en la escuela, nos vieron llegar en la elegante y bella limosina propiedad de Akashi Seijūrō.

— ¿Vamos, quieres venir conmigo?

— ¿Dónde? – Ella me sonríe y sujeta mi brazo suavemente pero con suficiente fuerza para arrastrarme con ella.

—Desde hace rato he querido tener un asistente, creo que tú encajas perfectamente para ese puesto. – Dice la chica, la sonrisa no desaparece de su rostro y yo creo que esto en definitiva no es buena idea.

—Pero a mí no me gustan los deportes.

—No tendrás que hacer deporte, solo me ayudaras a mí.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque es más fácil de esta manera, tú ya conoces nuestro secreto. – no podía negar que eso era verdad, suspire, de verdad tendría que hacer algo con esta actitud mía tan amable, o algún día podría meterme en serios problemas.

—Te advierto que soy sumamente torpe.

—Pero eso es adorable. ¿Por cierto donde están Kagami y Tetsu?

—Les dije que esperaran por mí en el salón de clases. – Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, tuve que decirles que iría a ver a un profesor para preguntar por algo, ellos me seguían a todos lados, era un poco lindo, pero cuando necesitaba usar el baño, realmente quería privacidad.

—Ellos realmente te aman, debes sentirte afortunado.

Seguía caminando, pero solo lo hacía porque Momoi me llevaba con ella, mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco.

Ellos me aman.

Kuroko, Kagami y Akashi.

Yo podía creerlo ahora… pero, ¿Por qué mi corazón dolía cada vez que pensaba que tendría que elegir a uno de ellos? ¡Espera! ¡Espera un minuto! ¡¿Elegir a uno de ellos?! ¡¿Por qué siquiera tendría que elegir?! ¡¿A mí me gustan?!

— ¿Furihata-kun? – Me llama Momoi, de pronto me siento tan avergonzado que no quiero entrar al salón de clases. No cuando ellos estarán ahí, esperando por mí.

—Olvidé algo, regreso en un momento. – Me doy la media vuelta obligando a Momoi a que me suelte. Camino por el pasillo y cuando estoy lo suficientemente alejado comienzo a correr, cubro mi rostro y siento que mi corazón late con muchísima fuerza.

Estoy confundido.

Los tres me gustan como "personas"… ¿Pero me gustan en un sentido romántico?

—Yo no lo sé… — Murmuro, lo último que quiero es lastimarlos.

—Disculpa. – Tocan mi hombro, estaba tan distraído que no escuche a nadie acercarse a mí. – Lo siento, ¿Sabes dónde está la oficina del director? – Era una voz conocida para mí, estaba completamente seguro de que ya la había escuchado antes.

—Sí, está en el edificio de en frente, es fácil llegar. – Me doy la vuelta para poder ver su rostro.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

Es lo último que puedo recordar antes de que mi mundo se tiñera de negro, su voz, sus ojos…

El chico misterioso que conocí en la casa de Akashi.

* * *

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Capítulo Diez: Razones para odiarte.**

Yo no lo observaba a él, aun así mi mirada se desviaba de vez en cuando, le veía discutir con su madre, le veía llegar a casa con golpes, y lo escuchaba llorar por la noche. Era solo un niño. Un niño que ya tenía que sobrevivir solo en las calles, un niño que nunca tuvo el amor ni de su madre ni de su padre. Un niño como muchos otros.

Su padre era un viejo alcohólico, un hombre abusivo que golpeaba a su esposa y a sus hijos.

Su madre una mujer sumisa que obedecía en todo a su esposo, dejando de lado a sus propios hijos para complacer a ese hombre.

Mi obligación era llevarme el alma de este hombre, juzgarla y enviarla al cielo o al infierno.

Soy un dios de la muerte.

Yo renací como uno, eso ya hace más de cien años, he visto a muchos humanos morir.

Los humanos son egoístas, crueles, ambiciosos, ellos son despreciables, pueden sonreír fácilmente, pueden mentir con tanta facilidad, traicionan y abandonan. En todos mis juicios un noventa por ciento de ellos han ido al infierno.

Los dioses de la muerte fueron humanos… pero ellos olvidan su vida pasada cuando renacen como uno. Así que no puedo decirte como fui en esa vida, no sé porque un humano se convierte en un dios de la muerte, nunca me lo dijeron y nunca pregunte. Yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo, un trabajo que se me dio al nacer.

Todos nosotros solo nacemos para eso.

¡Oh! Pero conozco a alguien que ha roto esta regla, su nombre: Akashi Seijūrō.

Un único caso de un humano que renació como dios de la muerte, el detalle… él recordaba su vida como un humano, sus recuerdos estaban intactos, sus sentimientos también y eso era un gran problema, o, eso se pensó.

Porque esos recuerdos no afectaron el rendimiento de ese chico, era perfecto, absoluto.

Un dios de la muerte es imparcial. Un dios de la muerte juzga sin sentimientos de por medio. Es por eso que olvidamos nuestras vidas como humanos. Un dios de la muerte no puede morir… pero puede ser castigado.

En mi corta vida como uno, solo he escuchado de uno siendo castigado, pocos saben de él, pocos sabemos que castigo usaron en él.

Nadie habla de él. Ese tema es tabú para nosotros.

Pero lo que él hizo; no entiendo que razones tendría para hacerlo, salvar a un humano del infierno, un alma que es enviada a ese lugar no vale la pena.

Este hombre morirá hoy. Mi vista se desvió hacia ese pequeño chico, flacucho, con el cabello tan largo que cubre gran parte de su rostro, con la ropa desgastada y sucia, con ese chico que esconde tras su espalda un cuchillo, el hombre ha caído dormido después de tomar tanto alcohol como pudo, su madre yace a un lado, aún viva pero con golpes realmente serios, sus hermanas duermen en la habitación de al lado.

Y él está decidido, hoy me llevare esta alma y ese chiquillo se condenara al infierno.

Sus manos tiemblan, yo solo observo, sus ojos negros tras aquella cortina de cabello, muestran decisión, miedo y culpa, una extraña pero fascinante combinación, se acerca con cuidado, y la primera puñalada va directamente al corazón, seguida de otra y muchas otras más, las conté todas, más de veinte y quizás si no hubiera estado tan débil hubiera seguida por horas.

Su trabajo termino cuando dejo de respirar, el mío apenas inicia.

Suelto un suspiro fastidiado, yo tengo que lidiar con esa asquerosa y obscura alma. Ni siquiera debería tener un juicio, está claro que su destino es el infierno.

Pero es mi trabajo.

El tatuaje en mi brazo comienza a brillar.

— ¿Qué se supone que harás ahora? – Ese chiquillo habla y me sorprende, ¿con quién habla? No hay nadie en la habitación, su madre ha perdido la conciencia, su padre está muerto… — ¿Llamaras a la policía? – su vista entonces viaja hacia el lugar donde estoy yo.

Es imposible que un humano pueda verme.

—No lo haré. – Respondo y no entiendo porque lo hice, quizás sus ojos tan obscuros y opacos, tan vivos y muertos, me llevaron a contestar.

—Eso supuse, no eres alguien normal. – Soltó el cuchillo y observo sus manos, la sangre escurría por ellas, después desvió su vista hasta su madre, no la odiaba, pero tampoco la amaba, no ayudaría a esa mujer, pude verlo en su mirada, poco le importaba si moría o vivía. – apareciste justo después de que me planteara matarlo, tontamente pensé que eras una especie de ángel. – y las lágrimas corrieron sus mejillas y mi corazón se oprimió dolorosamente.

Fue hace un mes que estoy junto a esta familia, desde hace un mes que esos pensamientos aparecieron en la mente de ese pequeño.

Me quedo en silencio y ese chico me observa, observa como tomo el alma de lo que alguna vez fue su padre, como dije el único destino de ese ser es el infierno, su alma se consumirá en las llamas del infierno y su existencia desaparecerá para siempre.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto por mi nombre, no le conteste, no tenía por qué hacerlo, él se quedó a mi lado. — ¿Qué haces? ¡Él ya está muerto, no puedes ayudarlo!

—No quiero ayudarlo. – las alas negras se desplegaron elegantemente, la mariposa se posó sobre mi mano y sonrió porque es tan contradictorio, no entiendo como esta hermosa mariposa puede ser el alma de ese sujeto. Pero lo sé, no hay manera de que yo me equivoque.

—Es hermosa… — susurro ese chiquillo a mi lado, en efecto era hermosa.

—Shuzou. – Le digo. No sé si ese es mi nombre, es lo único que apareció en mi mente en blanco cuando desperté. – Nijimura Shuzou. – Tampoco comprendo porque se lo dije, era quizás lastima.

—Nijimura-san… — susurro mi nombre, mi trabajo aquí ya estaba hecho, tenía que llevar esta alma y hacer que cumpliera su penitencia, después iría a por mí siguiente trabajo y nunca volvería a ver a este niño a menos claro que sea yo quien juzgue su alma.

Lo deje atrás, siendo un pequeño niño. Teniendo la responsabilidad de deshacerse de un cuerpo y mantener a sus hermanas. Lo último que vi fueron sus ojos, suplicando silenciosamente que no me fuera.

::≈≈≈::

La segunda vez que lo vi, él ya tenía catorce años, cuatro años que para mí habían sido menos de dos segundos.

Esta vez llevándome algo preciado para él. Esta vez él lloro, esta vez trato de detenerme, inútilmente, porque ellas ya estaban muertas. Sus dos hermanas pequeñas, él se aferró a sus cuerpos, y por primera vez en toda mi existencia como un dios de la muerte llore.

Sus almas renacerían, no había duda, estas dos almas eran tan puras y hermosas.

De nuevo me fui sin siquiera mirar atrás, esta vez dejándolo completamente solo.

::≈≈≈::

La tercera vez que lo vi, casi cinco años después, había cambiado mucho.

De nuevo me lleve el ama de la persona que él había asesinado.

Había pedido la cuenta ya de cuantas personas caían en el abismo de la desesperación y no significaba nada para mí, pero este chiquillo de algún modo me importaba.

— ¡Él… casi me viola! – Me grito, cerré mis ojos y apreté con fuerza mi puño, yo lo vi todo y no hice nada para evitarlo.

Este callejón sucio y mal oliente, era el lugar a donde este sujeto, había traído a este mocoso, con la promesa de no reportarlo a la policía por tratar de robar en su tienda, si le ayudaba a ordenar su bodega. Ese chiquillo tonto le creyó. Ese mocoso aun creía que existían personas buenas en este mundo.

Sus manos temblaban y estaba a punto de desmoronarse, no solo físicamente, las drogas que había consumido estaban perturbando su mente también.

Mi trabajo finalizo, solo que esta vez no tuve el valor para irme sin mirar atrás y eso es algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiría, de hecho la única cosa de lo que me puedo arrepentir es de no haberlo hecho antes.

Extendí mi mano, si él la tomaba nunca le dejaría soltarla, si la ignoraba, simplemente tendría que olvidarme de él y seguir mi vida como hasta ahora.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? – Esta vez fui yo quien le pregunto, él ya conocía mi nombre, yo solo le conocía por "Chiquillo, mocoso o niño".

El me devolvió la mirada y sonrió, pequeña, casi inexistente, sonrisa.

—Izuki Shun.

—Shun. – Entonces él tomo mi mano y se aferró a ella, se aferró a mí, me abrazo y lloro sobre mi ropa, poco me importo que mi costoso traje fuera manchado por las lágrimas y mocos de Shun.

En ese momento me olvide de todo, de lo que yo era, de lo que Shun era, de mi destino y del cruel destino de este niño.

No, si lo pienso mejor, no es que lo hubiera olvidado, simplemente no quería pensar en ello y me obligaba a mantenerlo lejos de mi mente.

::≈≈≈::

—Nijimura… ¡No tengo ganas de limpiar el desastre que haces, así que por favor, no comas en la cama!

—Vamos, no te enojes, suenas como una mamá cuando me regañas. – Yo le sonreí y entonces él se sonrojo desviando su mirada.

— ¿Cómo era tú mamá, Nijimura? – Dijo lo primero que cruzo por su mente.

—No tengo idea. – Ambos vivíamos en un pequeño pero cómodo apartamento que yo rentaba, Shun tomaba clases especiales para poder ingresar en una buena universidad, había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, aunque yo nunca se lo pedí, pero sabía que se sentía incómodo siendo mantenido por mí, a mí no me importaba hacerlo, se lo dije incontables veces.

Por supuesto el sabía todo de mí, no es como si pudiera mantenerlo oculto.

—Te lo dije, no tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada.

—Lo siento, no quería… — Pude percibir a la perfección el tono de culpabilidad en su voz y me sentí idiota.

—Está bien Shun, es natural querer saber ese tipo de cosas.

—Nijimura.

— ¿Sí?

—Te amo. – Dos palabras que pueden controlarme, dos simples palabras que lo son todo para mí, dos palabras que no significan nada para mi si no son dichas por Shun.

—También te amo. – Sus labios rozaron los míos, sus besos eran dulces, tímidos, cálidos y con un delicioso sabor, me había vuelto adicto a ellos. Cuando el beso finalizo, Shun se acurruco sobre mi pecho y yo le abrase, sintiendo su calor corporal y escuchando su acompasada respiración.

Me sentía feliz a su lado, completo, me sentía un humano de nuevo.

Mi sonrisa se borró en el momento en que vi su alma. Un alma que estaba destinada a quemarse y desaparecer. Lo abrace más fuerte, ahora era yo quien se aferraba a él.

No sucedería, no desaparecería, no si yo podía evitarlo.

::≈≈≈::

Los años que pase junto a Shun fueron los más felices, los años que recordare por siempre hasta que desaparezca.

Nunca podré olvidar el ultimo día que estuve con Shun, como cada mañana él se despedía de mi con una sonrisa y un beso, me dejaba el desayuno servido y prometía regresar para comer juntos, nunca había faltado a esa promesa, por supuesto yo tampoco lo hacía.

Él se había graduado, ahora tenía un puesto en una gran empresa, ere jefe de su sección y había llegado tan lejos solo en pocos años, ese año tendría largas vacaciones y habíamos planeado un viaje, un largo viaje a través del mundo, España, Brasil, EUA, Francia… iríamos a tantos lugares como pudiéramos.

Yo lo esperaba con ansias, pero lamentablemente nunca podríamos cumplir esa pequeña fantasía.

::≈≈≈::

La última vez que lo vi, fue en una cama de hospital, él lucia tan tranquilo, parecía estar durmiendo, sus mejillas habían perdido el color rojizo que tanto me gustaba. Pero sin duda seguía siendo hermoso, rodeado de aquellas sábanas blancas, dentro de aquella habitación completamente blanca, el parecía un ángel, el más hermoso que jamás haya visto.

Tome su mano, la calidez también se iba, poco a poco.

El "Te amo" que me había dicho antes de salir del apartamento, seguía resonando en mi mente, su alma… yo la salvaría, sea cual sea el castigo que tenga que soportar, con gusto lo recibiría, solo espero que su nueva vida sea mejor, espero que sea feliz.

Extendí mi brazo y tome su alma. Su juicio no me correspondía a mí, no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Antes de marcharme, le dio un último beso, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que seguramente su siguiente vida sería feliz. Mis lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas, pero ahora él ya no podría parrarlas, ahora él ya no me miraría a los ojos y me diría que todo estaría bien. Que se quedaría a mi lado para siempre.

—Serás feliz, lo prometo, Shun. – Me odiare a mí mismo por no haber podido cumplir esa promesa, lo odiare a él: Akashi Seijūrō, por haber impedido que cumpliera esa promesa.

—Nijimura. – Escuche su voz, justo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Shun se cerraba, levante mi vista y ahí, justo frente a mí, Akashi me observaba. – No es tu juicio, es el mío. Entrégame su alma.

—No lo hare. – Le dije con decisión. Akashi frunció su ceño.

—No podemos intervenir en el destino de esas almas, Nijimura, eres mi superior, llevas más tiempo que yo aquí, deberías saberlo. – Extendió su mano, pidiéndome… no, exigiendo que le entregara el alma de Shun.

—No, no te la daré. – Akashi suspiro y en menos de dos segundos, me quito mi propia existencia, me quito todo lo que yo era, me arrebato a Shun. – ¡AKASHI!

—Tú lo comprendes, Nijimura. – Me dijo y nunca olvidare su rostro cuando lo hizo, ese bastardo me miraba con lastima, con una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión. Con terror vi como esa pequeña de luz blanca, cálida, resplandeciente como el sol, se transformaba en una hermosa mariposa negra, sus alas tenían pequeñas manchas azules

— ¡Pero él ha cambiado! – Le grite, extendiendo mi mano, llorando.

—Eso lo sé. Aun así, su pasado no cambiara por eso. Sus crímenes no serán borrados.

—No fue su culpa… Akashi, por favor, por favor, no lo hagas. — nunca fue su culpa, fue culpa de este horrible mundo, de esos humanos inmundos, fue mi culpa, por no haberlo detenido cuando era un niño, fue mi culpa, solo mi culpa, si alguien merece desaparecer soy yo.

—Lo siento. – Desapareció de mi vista, lo seguí lo más rápido que pude, con miedo, con rabia…

Cuando volví a ver su cabello rojizo, sus ojos estaban enfocados en la pequeña mariposa que aleteaba con fuerza, la guiaba amablemente, a su perdición, yo lo hice incontables veces, con incontables almas, las lance a las llamas que las envolverían y poco a poco desaparecerían.

Negué varias veces, extendiendo mi mano para detenerla, no vayas, no vueles hacia allí.

—Akashi, por favor, no lo hagas. – Akashi no me escucho, no quiso hacerlo, su mano la empujo yo trate de correr y detenerlo, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontraba completamente congelado, sin fuerzas para moverme. — ¡Shun, Shun, Shun, Shun! – Grite su nombre, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, la mariposa entro ahí, siendo atraída por la calidez, engañada por el aroma a miel. Las llamas abrieron paso, especialmente para ella y entonces las flamas la consumieron. — ¡NOOO! ¡SHUN, SHUN, SHUN! ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡SHUN!

—Lo siento, Nijimura. – Ese bastardo volvió a disculparse conmigo, me miro de nuevo con lastima y se fue segundos después, quien me retenía también se fue, dejándome solo, completamente solo de nuevo.

* * *

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Capítulo Once: Vive.**

— ¿Quién es ese chiquillo, Shu-chan? – Lo mire directamente a los ojos y sonreí, Reo Mibuchi, ese otro bastardo quien se había metido en mi camino para salvar el alma de mi Shun.

—Solo te pido que lo cuides un momento.

— ¿Es importante para ti? – Acepto el vaso de Whisky que me da, Reo es el dueño de un bar, cerca de los barrios de alta clase de Tokyo, sus clientes son lo más selecto que se pueda conseguir en este mundo.

—Quizás. – Nadie sabe qué relación tiene Reo con "Dios" mucho se murmura que él es ese "Dios" quien nos crea, ese rumor se ve reforzado por el completo control que tiene sobre todos nosotros.

—Es lindo ¿Cómo se llama?

—Furihata Kouki.

— ¿Kou-chan? –asiento y me levanto, ese chico duerme plácidamente, parece normal. Es perfecto, ya que ni siquiera Reo se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa. Todo lo que necesito de ese chico ya lo llevo conmigo. – Shu-chan… — odio el tono de voz que utiliza conmigo, compasivo y amoroso, como si fuera un padre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Solo queremos saber que estas bien.

—Se llevaron todo lo que me importaba, a la persona que más quise en este mundo, mi vida es un infierno y tengo que vivir sabiendo eso, estoy bien, claro que estoy bien.

Reo suspira. No dirá ni una solo palabra más, la campanilla de su puerta suena, anunciando a un nuevo cliente.

No me despido de él, nos veremos de nuevo y cuando lo hagamos, estaré recibiendo un castigo por mandar el alma de este chiquillo al infierno.

::(::)::

—Momoi-san, ¿estás segura que vino para acá? – Estaba preocupado, mucho, Furihata-kun no había vuelto al salón de clases.

—Sí, solo le vi ir en esa dirección, después regrese al salón de clases, lo siento. – Me siento como un idiota, Momoi no tiene la culpa de nada y yo la trato como si la tuviera.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, Furihata no aparece por ningún lado, ni siquiera puedo percibir su hermosa alma.

—Calma, Kuroko. – Kagami me dice, ¿Cómo pude estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo puede no preocuparle esto? Pero, la realidad es otra, lo sé al momento de darme la vuelta enojado dispuesto gritarle, Kagami también está asustado, desorientado sin saber qué hacer.

Lo entiendo, no podremos hacer nada si solo nos quedamos aquí echándole la culpa a terceras personas, tampoco podremos hacer nada si no mantenemos la calma, necesitamos tener la cabeza fría para pensar.

—Quizás no lo puedas percibir todavía, pero… — Kagami se mantuvo en silencio y frunció el ceño, desvió la mirada hacia Momoi, Kagami asintió y Momoi también lo hizo. – Alguien más aparte de los dioses de la muerte que ya conoces, estuvo aquí.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Es Nijimura Shuzou. – no lo comprendía, que tenía que ver ese sujeto con Kouki y su desaparición.

—Tetsuya, Taiga… — Kagami y Momoi bajaron su mirada desviándola de quién nos llamaba a Kagami y a mí. – Ya veo. –Susurro, apreté mis puños con fuerza y lance un golpe, Akashi no lo esquivo a pesar de que haría sido fácil para él hacerlo. Lo tome del cuello de su camisa y las palabras morían en mi garganta, estaba tan enojado que no lograba tener orden en mi mente.

—Shuzou, está tratando de vengarse. – Habla Kagami, Momoi trata de calmarme poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, no lo logra para nada.

— ¿Por qué Furihata-kun?

—Kuroko, Akashi fue quine juzgo el alma… — Akashi alza una de sus manos, Kagami se detiene de inmediato.

—Envié el alma de Izuki Shun, la persona de quien estaba enamorado, al infierno. – Lo suelto, y me mantengo en silencio, quizás si fuera otra situación, podría sentir un poco de pena por él, pero ahora mismo solo quería recuperar a Furihata, y si ese tal Shuzou se ponía en mi camino…

— ¿Sabes dónde está?

Akashi toco su mejilla y limpio el hilo se sangre que bajaba por su barbilla, internamente sonreí por eso, el se mantenía en silencio y dudaba, de nuevo quise acercarme a él para darle un golpe, este no era el momento para mantenerse callado.

—Akashi, bastardo, esto ya no es ninguna competición. – Kagami también exploto.

—Lo sé, lo comprendo… Kouki es más importante que nuestra estúpida pelea.

— ¿Dónde está?

—La única manera de conocer la posición de un dios de la muerte es ir directamente con Reo.

::(::)::

—Vaya, por fin despiertas. – Una voz animada y desconocida para mi es todo lo que escucho al despertar, mis ojos se abren, mi garganta está seca y es doloroso hablar, mis ojos exploran rápidamente la habitación. – Kou-chan, Shu-chan, dijo que vendría por ti más tarde ¿Estás bien? – me sigue hablando o eso creo, ¿Quién es Kou-chan? ¿Así es como me llamo?

Mis pensamientos están desordenados, no hay nada en mi mente más que pequeños trozos de imágenes, imágenes que no tienen ningún sentido para mí, nombres y personas que no logra recordad ¿Cuál es su relación conmigo?

—Kou-chan. – Estoy seguro que me llama a mí, es decir no hay nade más aquí, el me mira con cierta preocupación.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? – Él sonríe y me parece una bonita sonrisa, estoy seguro es la primera vez que lo veo. Es alto, su cabello negro y un poco largo, una bella sonrisa en su rostro y un aura como la de una "madre" le acompañaba, no parecía peligrosa

—Mibuchi Reo.

— ¿Cómo me llamo yo? – el frunció su ceño en cuanto le hice esa pregunta, era gracioso como podía ser la persona más sonriente y alegre y al segundo después ser la más seria y preocupada.

— ¿Conoces a Nijimura Shuzou, no? Él fue quien te trajo aquí.

Niego.

Y él solo se preocupa aún más, mi cabeza duele, mi pecho también, me siento mareado y cierro mis ojos, respiro lentamente y las pocas imágenes que tenía en mi mente se distorsionan, todo desaparece dejándome completamente en blanco, es aterrador. Quiero gritar, pedir ayuda a quien sea, a ese hombre, pero mis ojos no se abren por más que lo intente, mi respiración es cada vez más pausada, me siento vacío y cansado, solo dormiré un poco.

Ya no me importa nada.

— ¡REO! – Estoy lo suficientemente despierto como para escuchar ese grito, alguien ha entrado a la habitación y lo llaman a él. Mibuchi Reo, esta persona que sostiene mi mano.

Ahora solo quiero dormir y poco me importa si esta persona tiene visitas.

— ¡Kouki! / ¡Furi! / ¡Furihata-kun!

::(::)::

—Ok, amiga, ahora solo somos tú y yo. – El sol se ha ocultado hace ya bastante tiempo, supongo a estas alturas Akashi ya habrá recurrido a Reo. Furihata no morirá, Reo no permitirá que eso suceda, por lo menos no por el momento. Sonrió cuando observo la pequeña esfera entre mis manos, ella lucha por regresar a donde pertenece, pero no la dejare.

Es bella y hasta para mi parece un crimen el lanzarla a las llamas del infierno. Pero, si me lo preguntas, el alma de Shun era incluso más bella.

He visto sus recuerdos en esta vida y en todas sus vidas pasadas. Casi todas ellas fueren felices y longevas, siempre ha sido una persona amable y cálida, pura e ingenua.

Esta vida, la que ahora vive bajo el nombre de Furihata Kouki, sin duda alguna no entra entre las más felices, sus padres murieron y él se culpó por ello, ahora gracias a Akashi el peso de esa culpa ha desaparecido, sin embargo su hermano no piensa lo mismo y eso también lo lastima, no es muy sociable ni en la escuela ni fuera de ella, sus compañeros le molestan y aun así, Furihata desea vivir.

El suicidio es castigado severamente.

Mi ceño se frunce y suelto un suspiro. Han comenzado a moverse, pero ahora mismo Reo no tiene ningún poder sobre mí, no puede limitarme ni si quiera sabe mi localización exacta.

Ahora mismo ya no soy ni un humano ni un dios de la muerte, mi venganza tardo décadas en poder realizarse y siendo sinceros pensé que me tomaría mil años más, pero fue perfecto que este chiquillo conociera a Akashi, aún más que este chiquillo fuera capaz de enamorar a ese bastardo sin corazón.

Muchos no lo saben, porque sucedió mucho antes de que nacieran, los que lo sabemos hemos tenido que mantener la boca cerrada por mandato divino.

Akashi, un dios de la muerte, que conserva sus recuerdos como humano, juzgo y envió al infierno a su propia madre.

 _— ¿Estás seguro de eso, Akashi? – Le pregunte, el me observó y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo entero, sus ojos no mostraban sentimiento alguno, ni culpa, ni arrepentimiento, ni siquiera tristeza, esa mujer, esa hermosa mariposa que llevaba en la palma de su mano, era su madre, él era capaz de recordarla perfectamente, ¿Entonces por qué actúa de esa manera?_

 _—Ese es el juicio que le corresponde. – La mariposa bate sus alas y emprende vuelo, Akashi la empuja suavemente y las llamas la atraen. –Akashi Shiori fue una buena mujer, hasta que su hijo mayor murió. – Me miro a los ojos y después se fue, sin siquiera voltear a ver como las llamas consumían a su madre._

Entonces me cuestione por primera vez sobre mi existencia, como podría sentirme si es que hubiera juzgado a alguien de mi familia, alguien querido para mí, un amigo o un amante… pronto más dioses de la muerte comenzaron a hacerse las mismas preguntas, comenzaron a temer.

Todo se solucionó gracias a la intervención de Reo. Aunque muchos tenían dudas, Reo fue capaz de controlar y calmarlos a todos, la mayoría pidió que sus recuerdos fueran borrados, algunos otros (como yo) simplemente lo dejaron pasar.

No me importaba en lo más minino.

Dos o tres décadas después, el rumor de que un dios de la muerte se había enamorado de un humano se escuchó. Akashi al igual que yo se rio de esa situación.

Nosotros tenemos una única regla inquebrantable.

No podemos intervenir una vez que el juicio se ha decidido. Si un alma se ha condenado al infierno, no podrá ser salvada; por ende, si un alma es juzgada merecedora de renacer de nuevo (en pocas palabras de ir al cielo) no podrá ser condenada.

La primera y última vez que vi a Kiyoshi, fue cuando le arrojaron a "El vacío" nadie sabe que hay ahí, si siquiera se conocía su existencia antes de que Kiyoshi fuera condenado. El intento salvar el alma de el humano del que se había enamorado, en aquel entonces no lo entendía ¿Qué tenían de bueno los humanos? ¡Todos los juicios que yo había realizado a esos asquerosos humanos, me habían servido para aprender mucho de ellos y no eran cosas que pudiera elogiar!

Ahora lo comprendo muy bien. Después de todo yo una vez fui un humano.

— ¡Shuzou-san! – la pequeña esfera desaparece y trato de sonreír.

— ¡Hey, Hanamiya! – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vi por última vez, lleva puesto su uniforme deportivo y trae consigo un balón de básquet.

—Ayer me mandaste un mensaje, ¿Qué querías decirme? – Suelto un suspiro y mí corazón se oprime, comprendo perfectamente a Kiyoshi, no le importó nada, ni siquiera su propia existencia, ahora sé porque sonreía en el juicio donde le condenarían a vivir en soledad toda una eternidad.

—Me iré de Tokyo. – El balón cae al piso, me levanto y lo tomo con ambas manos.

Soy muy parecido a Kiyoshi, la única diferencia es que yo no puede salvar el alma de Shun.

Esa pequeña alma supo aprovechar la segunda y última oportunidad que Kiyoshi le dio, Hanamiya Makoto es su segundo siclo de reencarnación. Me alegra bastante saber que en su vida anterior y en esta, fue y es feliz.

— ¿Te irás? ¿Cuándo vas a regresar?

—No lo sé… — No quiero mentirle, así que solo le digo la verdad a medias.

Después de que Shun desapareciera justo frente a mis ojos, intente buscar a esa única alma que había sido salvada, egoísta y cruelmente quise saber si era infeliz y lo desee de esa manera, desee saber que era infeliz, que debió haber desaparecido.

Cuando lo encontré, él ya había renacido de nuevo, esta vez como Hanamiya Makoto, aún era un bebé. Vi en sus recuerdos pasados y llore.

Llore al verlo sonreír, llore al enterarme de cuan feliz fue en su vida anterior, me odie a mí mismo por haber deseado su infelicidad, porque solo quería satisfacerme, solo quería dar una excusa a mi debilidad.

—Hey, ¿Cómo está Kiyoshi?

—Lo siento, Hanamiya, pero nadie tiene acceso a él. – También un descuido por mi parte había despertado viejos recuerdos de Kiyoshi en Hanamiya. Cuando eso sucedió, me pido que lo llevara con él, lloro y lloro, eso fue quizás cuando tenía doce. Decidí que lo mejor para ese niño seria alejarme por completo de él, seguir cuidándolo desde la sombras y velar por su felicidad.

Pero entonces un día, Hanamiya intentó suicidarse. El suicidio es castigado severamente y Kiyoshi no estaba para salvarlo de nuevo.

—Shuzou-san… ¿iras a ver a Shun? – La mirada de Hanamiya se mantuvo sobre mí, me observaba con tranquilidad, esperando por una respuesta.

—Eso quisiera, pero recuerda que yo no puedo morir y Shun ha desaparecido.

— ¿Recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste esa vez?

—Vive. – Repetí, ese día le grite enojado y frustrado por la idiotez que estaba a punto de hacer. – Vive por Kiyoshi y no desperdicies la vida que él te dio. – Hanamiya asintió y me regalo una bonita sonrisa.

—Eso es lo que decidí hacer, en esta vida puedo recordarlo y lo amare por siempre. Lo amare tanto que mi calor y amor podrán llegar hasta él, donde sea que este.

—Sí, estoy seguro que Kiyoshi solo quería que fueras feliz. – revolví su cabello y le entregue de nuevo el balón de básquet. – Vive feliz, Hanamiya Makoto. – Me di la media vuelta y camine, era hora de que todo terminara.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Shuzou! – Alce la mano y cherre mis ojos, cuando volví a abrirlos, me encontraba con esa puerta blanca, la empuje suavemente y esperaría, esperaría a que Akashi viviera a mí.

* * *

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Capítulo Doce: Los cuentos de Hadas, no son reales.**

Cuando desperté todo lo que pude ver fue a un chico totalmente desconocido para mí, sonreía y me observaba con, quizás, cariño.

—Despertaste. – remarco lo obvio, observe mi alrededor, era un espacio grande, perturbadoramente silencioso y había un aroma peculiar que sin más termine asociándolo con el centro médico del pueblo, después de todo había tenido un accidente.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, mamá, mi pequeña hermana y yo salimos al pueblo, ella quería comprar algunas cosas para complacer a mi padre en la cena de esa noche. Yo me había negado, quería terminar de leer, pero ella y mi pequeña hermana insistieron y termine aceptando, no, no era una derrota, yo jamás perdía, era solo un mutuo acuerdo. Porque además de salir y respirar un poco de aire fresco, mamá había prometido comprarme un libro nuevo.

Caminando de regreso a casa, mi pequeña hermana lucia feliz por la pequeña pelota que mama le había comprado, yo caminaba a su lado impaciente por llegar a casa y seguir con mí lectura, ahora que tenía un libro nuevo, quería terminar pronto el anterior y comenzar con este.

La pelota de mi hermana cayo, rodando varios metros lejos de nosotros, sin pensarlo mucho fui por ella. Recuerdo la sonrisa de mamá desfigurándose en una mueca de terror y angustia, después, escuche el trote desbocado de un caballo, mi vista se tiño de rojo y vi a mi madre correr hacia mí. La escuche gritando mi nombre y después despierto en este lugar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – Me pregunta con esa sonrisa que nunca desaparece de su rostro. La fina tela que cubre la cama es levantada, muevo mis piernas, mis brazos, me aseguro de que todo esté bien antes de preguntar por mi madre, ella debe estar asustada.

—Bien. –contesto cuando todo parece estar en orden. – ¿Dónde está mi mamá? – Él regresa a verme, esa sonrisa se ha esfumado de sus labios y es preocupante, ¿A caso algo le paso a mi madre también?

— ¿Recuerdas a tú madre? – El regreso de inmediato hacia mí, mi vista viajo por todo el lugar buscando a mi madre, ella jamás se hubiera separado de mí.

— ¡Claro que la recuerdo! ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

::≈≈≈::

La noticia me fue dada solo treinta minutos después, entre murmullos de ese hombre pelinegro y otro hombre de mirada grisácea y rostro inmutable.

Había muerto.

Con solo doce años, yo, Akashi Seijūrō había dejado de existir.

Quizás hubo dudas en mí, quizás quise reírme en la cara de esos dos tipos y decirles que debían estar locos, quizás quise gritarle a mi madre.

Pero había otra parte dentro de mí que lo confirmaba, no sabía que era o porque sentía eso. Simplemente me resigne a mi destino. Yo había muerto en un accidente, eso era todo, ya no había más futuro para mí, llorar no servía de nada, arrepentirse tampoco.

Mi destino aquí también era incierto, con los recuerdos que poseía no podía desempeñar mi papel como un dios de la muerte. Pero estaba el hecho de que un dios de la muerte no moría, tampoco podía volver a renacer, en resumen estaba atrapado dentro de ese lugar.

E incluso se llegó a considerar, esa última opción.

Fui un conejillo de indias para ellos y eso me molestaba, ¿Podría hacer mi trabajo impecablemente aun cuando los recuerdos de mi vida humana seguían allí? La respuesta llego de inmediato, mi trabajo era perfecto, mis juicios justos. Mis recuerdos no afectaban mis decisiones, no lo harían ahora, no lo harían nunca.

::≈≈≈::

—Debes estar loco, ¡¿Pedirle algo como eso?! – Los documentos que Mayuzumi me dio, Reo me los arrebato.

—Es un mandato divino, Mibuchi.

—Mayuzumi.

—Lo hare, no me importa. – Reo no intento nada más, aun cuando él tenía el poder suficiente como para cambiar esa orden o detenerme cuando lo quisiera, estaba bien, podía hacerlo, lo había hecho antes, no se comparaba en nada a lo que había tenido que hacer anteriormente.

Solo era el alma de mi pequeña hermana. Solo tenía que guiarla, ni más ni menos.

::≈≈≈::

La habitación era tal y como la recordaba, juguetes regados por aquí, ropa tirada por allá, la mecedora donde mamá solía arrullarla para que dejase de llorar, la cajita musical que le había regalado mi padre cuando cumplió cuatro años, los cuentos infantiles que solía leerle cuando tenía tiempo.

Mi pequeña Miyu.

Mi pequeña Miyu dormía, no… moría en su cama, sola, sin nadie a su lado más que una enfermera que solo la veía de vez en cuando, seguramente solo para verificar si es que ya había muerto. Era cruel, bastante y una pequeña lágrima se resbalo por mi mejilla.

Solo había pasado un año desde que morí y ella me seguiría ahora.

Tomo uno de los libros sobre su estante y sonreí al recordarlo, sonreí cundo recordaba la voz de mi madre leyéndolo para mí, cálida, amorosa, amable.

Ella abrazaba la pelota de hilos, aun manchada de sangre.

—Miyu, leeré para ti. – la respiración de Mayu era cada vez más lenta, ella quizás no podría escucharme más.

—Perdón… — ella murmuro. – Sei-nii, perdón… — No dije nada, no había nada que perdonar, nunca la culpe a ella por mi muerte, tampoco a mi madre, mi muerte fue el resultado de sucesos inesperados y realmente desafortunados.

Solo leí para ella, esperando a su lado, tomando su mano, fría y pequeña.

Momentos después la pequeña pelota cayó al piso y rodo lejos, ella dejo de respirar y yo tendría que llevarme su alma conmigo, mi trabajo comenzó y en algún punto, desee que Reo me hubiera detenido.

— ¿Qué es esto?

 _"Mami, ¿Dónde está Sei-nii?"_

 _"No digas su nombre, no lo digas… asesina."_

 _"Basta, Shiori, no es culpa de Miyu."_

 _"Mami…"_

 _"No me llames así, no soy tú madre, no lo soy."_

 _"¡Mami, me haces daño!"_

 _"Regrésamelo, regrésame a Sei, regrésamelo."_

 _"Sei-nii, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Quiero ir contigo! Mami asusta mucho…"_

 _"Mami, no puedo respirar… mami, mami… no me gusta, por favor, no más, por favor no me dejes aquí… mami."_

El dolor de su alma, el sufrimiento, la angustia, el miedo… todo se reflejaba en mí. Sostuve su alma, y la acune entre mis manos, una pequeña luz blanca, hermosa y pura, no esperaba menos de mi pequeña hermana, podría ir al cielo y renacer de nuevo. La estreche contra mi pecho, era cálida.

"No llores, Sei-nii."

Tonta, el que debió haberte dicho eso fui yo.

::≈≈≈::

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, Akashi? – Shuzou me pregunto, le mire sin decir palabra alguna, pero supongo que la mirada fría en mis ojos pudo responder parte de su pregunta. Se pregunta cómo es que puedo estar aquí, parado frente a la puerta del infierno, frente a la condena de tantas almas. No siento culpa, tampoco tristeza, mucho menos arrepentimiento.

La repugnante mariposa entre mis manos era la razón de ello.

Esta mujer llamada Akashi Shiori, el alma de esta mujer estaría dentro de poco desvaneciéndose entre las llamas.

—Ese es el juicio que le corresponde. – La mariposa bate sus alas y emprende vuelo, la empujo suavemente y las llamas la atraen. –Akashi Shiori fue una buena mujer, hasta que su hijo mayor murió. – Mire a Shuzou en silencio, para después dar la vuelta e irme de ese lugar, tenía más trabajo que hacer.

Akashi Shiori fue una buena mujer, una buena madre, amorosa, cálida, una mujer que todo lo veía hermoso, aun puedo recordarla leyendo para mí y Mayu, con una cálida sonrisa y una voz suave. Una imagen que se distorsiona y se quema lentamente por esa otra mujer tan parecida a ella.

Akashi Shiori murió conmigo, junto a mí. Yo se la arrebate a mi pequeña hermana, yo me lleve a esa mujer amorosa.

Esa mujer que se quemaba no era mi madre.

::≈≈≈::

Los murmullos se escuchaban por todo el salón, mi vista se mantenía fija sobre Kiyoshi Tepei, el dios de la muerte a quien se juzgaba, a mi lado Shuzou se mantenía en silencio y sin el más mínimo interés de estar ahí.

— ¿Kiyoshi Tepei, eres consciente de lo que has hecho? – Mayuzumi cuestiona, Kiyoshi levanta la cabeza y sonríe sin responder, no es necesario, creo que todos allí sabemos la respuesta.

Kiyoshi Tepei ha ignorado todas nuestras normas, ha intentado salvar el alma de un humano del cual se enamoró.

Eso es estúpido.

—Kiyoshi Tepei, ¿Estás preparado para tu castigo? –Él sonrió, la mirada de Reo se ensombreció, era casi una burla, aquella última opción, aquella que había sido especialmente para mí, ahora era el castigo que se le impondría a Tepei.

Más tarde se conocería como "El vacío".

Un espacio completamente vacío, una dimensión donde no existía nada, donde no había salida alguna. Es todo lo que sé de ella. No hay muchos registros, no hay acceso a él. El único que puede entrar y salir es "Dios"… esa existencia divina a la que servimos, no hay más nombres para él, tampoco es ese dios del que se habla en un libro hecho por los humanos.*

La primera y última vez que lo vi él sonreía.

::≈≈≈::

— ¡No es justo, Ken-nii! – él sonríe y aunque estoy a pocos metros de él, no puede verme.

—Anda, alcánzame si puedes… — Es feliz, ella ahora él, es feliz. Vive en el centro de Kyoto, junto a sus padres y su hermano mayor, tienen una pequeña mascota a la cual ha nombrado Miyu, es bastante irreal, incluso yo me reí cunado le nombro de esa manera. – Haku, eres lento. – Ya no es Miyu mi pequeña, pero es feliz.

::≈≈≈::

—Lo siento. — murmullo antes de irme de ahí, Shuzou es liberado y es la primera vez que le escuchó llorar, él debió ser importante, debió amarlo. Para ser capaz de derretir el frio corazón de Shuzou, Izuki Shun debió ser especial.

Es absurdo pensar en ello, es absurdo e irrelevante.

::≈≈≈::

Tetsuya golpea la puerta con enojo, sus ojos encendidos me observan, Reo intenta calmarlo sin conseguir nada.

—Enamorarse no es absurdo.

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé. – Taiga y Tetsuya escucharon mi historia con atención, lo minino que podía hacer era responder con la verdad, mi vista viajo hacia Kouki, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, su respiración era pausada y lenta, si no fuera por Reo, su cuerpo habría dejado de funcionar.

—No puedo saber dónde está, tampoco pude sentir que el alma de este chico le fue arrebatada.

—Supongo que encontró una manera de hacerlo, después de todo tenía acceso a la biblioteca santa.

— ¿Qué es ese lugar?

—El lugar donde se guardan las verdaderas escrituras de dios.

— ¿Dios de verdad existe? – Mi mente está en blanco, Ryouta y los demás se han movilizado para ayudarnos, debemos encontrarlo rápidamente y traer de vuelta el alma de Kouki, de otro modo él desaparecerá, si eso llegara a suceder, no sé qué haría.

—Mucho se habla de que Mibuchi Reo es dios, Kuroko. – Mibuchi sonríe juguetonamente, es la primera vez que él y Tetsuya se ven, aunque se supone es él quien debe darle la divina bendición. – Él tiene total control sobre nosotros.

—Oh, vamos… no soy yo, se los he dicho muchas veces.

—Tetsuya, Taiga… — El único lugar que llega a mi mente es ese, no puede ser otro. – Reo, cuida de Kouki.

—Akashi bastardo, de nuevo tratando de solucionar todo tú solo…

—Vengan conmigo. – Ellos parecían sorprendidos, no puedo negar que incluso yo lo estaba. – Para ser sinceros, los odio, los detesto por siquiera fijar su vista en Kouki.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

—Pero mi amor por él es mayor, yo… no sé qué haría si llego a perderlo. Por eso, les pido su ayuda.

—Aun si no la pidieras, bastardo, nosotros también queremos que Furi regrese a salvo.

—Entonces él decidirá quién le hace feliz. – Es doloroso asimilar esas palabras, pero supongo que será lo mejor, incluso si no soy yo quien le hace feliz, quiero verlo sonreír de nuevo.

—Mibuchi-san, por favor cuide de Furihata-kun.

—Lo hare, Tetsu-chan.

::(::)::

—Lo hare Tetsu-chan. — ellos desaparecen justo frente a mí, no pude decirles que es lo que le aguarda a este chico si es que recuperan su alma, no fui capaz de hacerlo. Furihata Kouki está destinado a olvidarlos.

Un humano no puede tener más contacto con nosotros, ellos son criaturas fascinantes, enigmáticas, atrayentes, porque son lo que nosotros anhelamos volver a ser, claro inconscientemente. Sobre todo este chico, siendo poseedor de un alma única en todo el mundo. Incluso yo podría enamorarme de él.

Este chico no es consciente del poder que tiene sobre nosotros.

—Hey, pequeña… — Extiendo mis manos y espero pacientemente. Segundos después el aroma dulce es perceptible en la habitación, puedo escuchar el aleteo, para después verla posarse en la punta de mis dedos, sus alas negras se mueven lentamente. – Es hora de volver. – ella luce tan frágil, tan hermosa, seré regañado después por esto, quizás incluso castigado, pero es por el bien de todos. – Ve, — la empujo con amabilidad. – Kou-chan te prestara ese cuerpo un momento. – la mariposa aletea con impaciencia, tan rápido como puede, estoy seguro desea verlo de nuevo, desea calmar su dolor.

Ellos no tendrán un final feliz.

Lamentablemente, este no es un cuento de hadas.

—

* * *

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Capítulo Trece: Despedidas.**

— ¿No son estas las puertas del infierno? – Kuroko observa todo sorprendido, el lugar es un espacio totalmente en blanco, irreal, con una puerta en medio de esa habitación, una gran puerta que lo vieras por donde lo vieras (claro si es que eres una persona normal) no llevaría a ningún lado, hecha de madera, con algunas ramas floreciendo en diferentes direcciones, como si tuviera vida, tanto a Kagami como a Akashi, les parecía inquietante, nunca se acostumbraran a esa puerta.

—Sabía que vendrías. – Detrás de aquella puerta Nijimura sonrió complacido.

—Regresa el alma de Kouki. – Exigió Akashi.

—Furihata-kun, no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Nijimura, este chico no te hizo nada malo, regresa su alma.

—No hizo nada malo, eso es verdad. – su voz resonaba por toda la habitación y entonces las puertas se abrieron, las ramas antes verdes y que desprendían vida, ahora se secaban y quemaban, el aroma era exquisito, dulce, fragante, las llamas bailaban, llamando a el alma que había sido juzgada, le darían una muerte tortuosa, una muerte lenta, como lo dictaba su sentencia. – Akashi fue quien lo hizo. – con paso lentos y elegantes Nijimura salió de su escondite, sonriendo, llevando en su mano la pequeña esfera de luz blanca.

Kuroko y Kagami quisieron lanzarse sobre el pelinegro, Akashi extendió sus brazos impidiéndolo.

—Nijimura, tú… ¿Dónde está tú…?

—No lo necesito más, se lo regrese al viejo. – Nijimura respondió antes de que Akashi terminara de formular la pregunta. – Tampoco necesito más esta vida, si es que le puedes llamar así.

Kagami frunció el ceño, observando el brazo donde debería estar "La luz de dios", no había nada.

Para ellos era fácil ocultarlo en el mundo de los humanos, pero aquí, no era necesario hacerlo, de hecho lo quisieran o no, esa luz, aparecía. Su tatuaje tampoco estaba.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Nijimura? – Nijimura sonrió, carcajeo, sosteniendo la pequeña esfera, observándolo mientras se reía de todos.

—Estoy cansado, pensé… pensé en morir cuando Shun fue enviado al infierno, pero no podemos morir… o eso se nos dijo. Deberías echar un vistazo en la biblioteca santa. Si esos documentos salieran a vista de todos, muchos se revelarían.

—Nijimura…

—Yo solo quiero que el dolor acabe. – las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre su rostro sonriente, ellos jamás podrían entender el dolor de perder a alguien a quien amas por sobre todo, por sobre tu vida misma. – Cada segundo, es un infierno para mí, es justo que también lo sea para ti. – Kagami contemplo la oportunidad de deslizarse silenciosamente hacia Nijimura, idea que descarto cuando no pudo mover ni un musculo, sus ojos viajaron hacia sus compañeros, en la mima situación que él.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Kagami grito, la presión ejercida sobre ellos era enorme, tanto que le dificultaba respirar.

Nijimura lucia sorprendido. Incluso aunque se hubiera desecho de sus ataduras, podía sentir la enorme presión que intentaba contenerlo, algo inútil, su existencia ya no tenía sentido alguno, no era ni humano, ni dios, era simplemente nada.

Extendió su mano, dejando la pequeña esfera flotar en el aire, flotaba torpemente, arriba se mantenía algunos segundo y después caía, incluso de esa manera ese chico seguía siendo él mismo.

— ¡Nijimura! – Grito Kagami, luchando, al igual que Akashi y Kuroko, veían con desesperación como esa hermosa alma se movía, atraída por el dulce aroma a las llamas.

Si llega ahí, si es atrapada por las llamas… no regresara nunca.

—Shuzou, detente…

—Anda ve, — le habla dulcemente, le empuja con suavidad, le guía directo a su perdición. Shun jamás habría deseado algo así, lo sabe muy bien, porque Shun era amable, era cálido, tenía tanto amor para dar, nunca habría estado de acuerdo en sacrificar esa inocente alma.

Pero Shun no estaba ahí para evitarlo.

Flota suavemente, las puertas se mantienen abiertas para él, las llamas arderán solo para castigar su alma.

— ¡Furi!

— ¡Kouki, no sigas!

— ¡Furihta-kun!

Los tres gritan desesperados, las lágrimas descienden, la desesperación les invade, sus gritos son cada vez más fuertes, la presión que les mantiene inmovilizados también ha aumentado su fuerza, de lo contrario podrían liberarse.

– Tan lejos tan lejos, una historia que no es para reír, algún día si yo me he marchado; —la pequeña esfera entonces desvía su camino, la voz que se escucha por todo el lugar, es dulce, amable, cálida, desconocida para ellos, pero perfectamente conocida para Nijimura _.—_ habré caído en un profundo, profundo bosque, debo ir solo hacía allá.

Las puertas de infierno entonces comienzan a cerrarse lentamente, las llamas regresan a la profundidad, esperando la próxima vez que tengan trabajo que hacer, las verdes ramas regresan para sellar la puerta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **En mis manos atadas hay una calidez…**_

 _ **Si no se sostienen los dedos firmemente la conexión se romperá**_

 _ **Las campañas de la muerte, serán llamadas.**_

 _ **Debo ir solo hacia allá.**_

 _ **.**_

 _— ¿No te gusta esa canción? – Izuki le mira expectante, la canción seguía sonando de entre uno de los viejos discos que el tenia, jamás los había escuchado, jamás se había dado tiempo para hacerlo, solo estaban como parte de la decoración del apartamento._

 _—No lo sé, quizás si, quizás no. A mí me gustas tú, Shun. — Izuki se sonrojo de inmediato, escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos, Nijimura sonrió complacido. Nijimura se acercó lentamente, tomando las manos de Izuki, con suavidad, siento lo más gentil que podía, no quería lastimarlo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Somos un par y aun así vagamos en soledad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **su voz disimulada es bastante entre cortada.**_

 _ **Son dos los ojos tristes en que hay una sombra**_

 _ **Debo ir solo hacia allá ¿Lo sabes?**_

 _ **Te has hundido en un frágil amor**_

 _ **Las flores han florecido en un gran acantilado.**_

 _" **De todas maneras no las podré alcanzar" pero eso ya lo sabías tú.**_

 _ **La próxima vez, debes ir solo hacia allá.**_

 _ **.**_

 _La canción siguió sonando, después de esa siguieron muchas más, a Nijimura la única canción que le volvía loco, eran los sonidos placenteros que salían de la boca de Shun, sus gemidos, su respiración entre cortada, le fascinaba como decía su nombre, como rogaba por más._

— Tan lejos, tan lejos, una historia que no es para reír. Algún día si yo me he marchado; habré caído en un profundo, profundo bosque, debes ir solo hacía allá. – extendió sus manos, y la pequeña esfera se podo en sus palmas, sonrió un poco y su voz pausó la canción para susurrarle algo que nadie más fue capaz de escuchar. Sus ojos negros observaron todo, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, él lucia justo como le recordaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Desde entonces han caminado solos, han sido solitarios**_

 _ **Y se han desgastado, totalmente, disimuladamente.**_

 _ **Estoy triste solo en una habitación de oro**_

 _ **Ya me he acostumbrado, contigo, a quedarme ahí.**_

 _ **He caído en un profundo bosque**_

 _ **Una sucia fruta que es de un negro hollín**_

 _ **Esa es toda la historia, es solo que…**_

 _ **Debes ir solo hacia allá.**_

 _ **.**_

—Perdónalo por eso. Furihata-kun. — para ellos la figura de pie a tan solo poco metros era sin duda alguna Kouki, sin embargo al mismo tiempo no lo era, sus ataduras se liberaron solo un poco, cuando Reo también llego.

—Shu-chan. – sonreía cálidamente, tristemente, justo como lo hace un padre cuando su hijo ha hecho algo malo, pero aun así sigue amándolo.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Reo? – Akashi es capaz de controlar más su cuerpo, sin embargo le es imposible dar un solo paso hacia adelante.

— ¿Mibuchi-san, fue usted? – Reo sonrió para Kuroko, después acaricio su mejilla, húmeda por las lágrimas derramadas ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvar a la persona que ama.

—Shun. – Susurro Nijimura, su sincera sonrisa era capaz de enternecer incluso el corazón de Reo, hace tanto tiempo que no era capaz de sonreír, quiso correr, él se veía tan real, se escuchaba tan real, no parecía ninguno de sus sueños anteriores.

—Nijimura. –Le llamo él, la pequeña esfera abandonó sus manos cuando él también corrió para encontrarse de nuevo con su persona más importante, lo había extrañado tanto.

Pero entonces Nijimura se detuvo repentinamente, su pecho dolía, respirar era tan difícil. Shun se acercó hasta él, lucia preocupado, Nijimura tomo su mano, pequeña en comparación a la suya, sonrió, al darse cuenta de que nada había cambiado, era justo como él le recordaba, también por lo cruel que era Reo Mibuchi.

—Él no es Shun ¿Cierto? – Su vista viajo hasta Reo.

—Una proyección de su alma, solamente eso. Pero los sentimientos que tiene por ti son reales.

—Te amo, Shuzou.

—También te amo, Shun…

—Nijimura Shuzou… — las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, esta parte de su trabajo era lo único que no le gustaba.

En la nada, en un espacio donde no debería haber nada dentro de esa habitación, una pequeña luz resplandeciente apareció, no era ni cálida ni fría, era solo un destello tintineante.

—Reo. – Hablo esa pequeña luz. – He sido enviado por él. Jamás pensé que tendría que crearse otra celda, ese chico es benevolente. No creo que sea el indicado para este trabajo.

—Es por eso que me gusta tanto.

—Déjame fuera de tú perversa forma de pensar, Shotacon.

—Es dios, él… — Reo les observo a todos ellos. – Podría matar a un dios de la muerte, sin problema alguno.

Nijimura no se sorprendió, mucha de esa información la había aprendido hace mucho tiempo, intento hablar con su creador, intento de mil formas rogarle para que le matara, para que acabara con su sufrimiento. Nunca pudo verle en persona.

—Reo es la única persona que ha tenido contacto con él. – Nijimura se pone de pie con ayuda de Shun, Akashi frunce el ceño, incluso aunque no sea Kouki, incluso aunque Nijimura no vea al castaño sino a su amante, el amor que le trasmite en una sola mirada es incalculable y de cierta forma se siente molesto.

—Nijimura Shuzou. – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquella pequeña esfera se presenta delante de él, Nijimura suspira, no hay nada más que pueda hacer, él mismo lo había dicho, su existencia ahora mismo no tenía sentido alguno, Shun sujeto su mano.

—Pude verte de nuevo, Shun… eso es suficiente para mí.

—Eres un tonto, debiste seguir viviendo, Shuzou…por mí, por nuestro amor, debiste saber que los momentos a tu lado fueron los más bellos de mi vida. Debiste darte cuenta que mientras me recordaras yo seguiría viviendo, solo para ti, solo por ti.

—Esa es la manera en la que solo tú podrías ver las cosas, Shun. – la luz comenzaba a expandirse por todo el cuerpo de Nijimura, no sentía absolutamente nada, no había dolor.

—Lo sé, idiota. Ambos vamos a desaparecer, entonces.

—Desearía haber podido salvar tú alma. Perdón.

—No hay nada que disculpar. – sus manos se entrelazaron, Nijimura desaparecía poco a poco, las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, quería verlo hasta el final, quería que la única cosa que recordara fueron sus ojos, su sonrisa, su rostro, su voz… el único miedo que tendría era olvidarlo.

—Adiós. – cuando su calor desapareció, cuando Shuzou ya no pudo verlo más, él se desplomo, cayó sobre el piso, llorando, cansado, se alegró tanto de haber podido despedirse de él.

—Kouki /Furi / Furihata-kun. – los escucho llamando desesperadamente al dueño del cuerpo que poseía, vio también el alma de este chico regresar a su cuerpo, era cálida y hermosa, tan pura y limpia. Nada comparada a la suya, aún seguía sin entender cómo es que Nijimura se había enamorado de él, de un asesino, de un ladrón, de un drogadicto…

"Izuki-san, tú también tienes un alma hermosa. No es para nada extraño que Nijimura-san se enamora de ti."

Izuki sonrió.

"¿Entiendes lo que pasara cuando despiertes?"

"Lo entiendo."

"¿No estas asustado o triste?"

Reo se había acercado a Kouki antes de que siquiera pudieran cerciorarse de su condición. Apartándolos de inmediato.

—Reo / Mibuchi-san.

"Los olvidaras. No podrás expresar tus sentimientos correctamente. ¿Los amas cierto?"

"Si, los amo."

"Entiendo."

"Lo único que puedo hacer, es confiar en ellos, confiar en el amor que les tengo. Confiar en que no desaparecerá tan fácilmente."

"Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Furihata Kouki."

Reo mantenía la mirada apartada de ellos, la respiración de Kouki ha vuelto a ser regular, sus signos vitales mejoran cada vez más, el color ha vuelto a su piel, su radiante alma es más atrayente que nunca.

—Kou-chan, no puede volver con nosotros.

— ¿Qué significa eso? – Kouki estaba tan cerca, a tan solo pocos metros, aun así no podía tocarlo, aun así le sentía tan lejos.

—Sus recuerdos sobre ustedes, sobre todo esto, sobre nuestra existencia, ahora mismo están siendo borrados.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es un mandato…

—… Divino. – Termino de hablar Akashi, le había escuchado decirlo tantas veces.

—Sera lo mejor para él. – Declara Reo, desde el principio, nunca debieron tener contacto con los humanos, era por eso que sus recuerdos eran borrados. – Si en verdad lo aman, sabrían que es lo correcto. – Con tan pocas palabras Reo había derrumbado su corazón.

—No nos recordara… — era doloroso solo pensarlo.

—Tampoco nos llamara de nuevo. – Reo comprendía su dolor y daría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitarles ese sentimiento.

—Y no volverá a sonreí para nosotros. – era pedirles que murieran en vida, era arrebatarles la única razón de su existencia.

* * *

 **Todo por ti.**

 **Capítulo Catorce: Sin Final Feliz.**

—Kouki… — Kouki abrió sus ojos tan rápido como pudo, intento levantarse, llevándose consigo varios de los cables y mangueras que estaban conectados a su cuerpo, el monitor cardíaco repentinamente dejo de marcar los latidos de su corazón, por ese mismo motivo.

Obviamente regreso a la cama de inmediato por un fuerte mareo, un dolor punzante en su cabeza y unos brazos que le impedían moverse.

—No hagas eso o te lastimaras.

—Lo siento. — ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital? Lo más importante, ¿Por qué su hermano estaba ahí?

Lo último que recuerda… ¿Qué es? Nada viene a su mente, solo un abrumador espacio en blanco.

Un silencio se instaura en la habitación, el único sonido que escuchan es la respiración del contrario y el ruido que viene desde afuera, en los pasillos, las sirenas de la ambulancia a la distancia.

—Los médicos dicen que podrás irte a casa, pasado mañana. Te harán más estudios antes de que puedas irte, para asegurarse de que estas bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Bueno, no lo sé… los médicos dijeron que fue una recuperación casi milagrosa. – Nada viene a su mente, todo es tan irreal que ha llegado a pensar que es un sueño, un sueño donde su hermano se preocupa por él. – Algunos de tus compañeros te encontraron inconsciente en el baño de la escuela y te trajeron hacia aquí, es todo lo que me dijeron.

—Entiendo. – su mirada se desvía hasta la pequeña manguera que va desde el suero hasta su brazo.

—No he hablado de esto contigo, pero van a transferirme, Kouki.

Kouki no entiende nada, le gustaría saber porque está en el hospital, porque no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, le gustaría saber porque su hermano le habla sin agregar la palabra asesino a cada oración.

—Felicidades, Kouta. – El castaño mayor frunce el ceño, suelta un largo suspiro y sujeta las manos de su pequeño hermano.

—Perdón, Kouki, he sido un mal hermano. Si te hubiera perdido, yo jamás me lo habría perdonado. Soy un idiota, un estúpido… — cuando le llamaron del hospital esa tarde, cuando le dijeron que su hermano estaba grave, su corazón se oprimió, no lo suficiente como para dejar en el olvido el odio (injustificado) que sentía por él.

Era conciencie de que esa actitud era hasta ridícula en un adulto.

Sin embargo de su memoria no podía borrar el hecho de que el capricho de ese niño les había arrebatado a sus padres.

El teléfono cayó al piso, cuando le dijeron que podría morir.

— ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo, Kouki?— Kouta limpio las lágrimas que resbalaban sobre las mejillas de su pequeño hermano, sus mejillas habían recuperado el color que tanto le gustaba, ve de nuevo sus ojos castaños, intentaría que la risa que amaba regresara, — Te cause tanto dolor… y jamás podrá borrarlo. – Kouki tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con las suyas.

Negó varias veces.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Kouta. Porque fue mi culpa, el que hayan muerto nuestros padres. Tendría que ser yo el que pida perdón.

—No es verdad… Kouki, dije eso porque estaba destrozado, dije eso porque tenía miedo, dije eso porque era un idiota.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo deseando que alguien le dijera eso?… Kouki, lo esperaba todos los días, desde que vivía en ese infierno. Su alegría era aún mayor, desde que era su hermano quien se las decía.

—No fue tú culpa, papá y mamá te amaban tanto Kouki. – "Te amamos" escucho Kouki la voz de sus padres, tan claramente como si estuvieran ahí, no había odio en esa palabras, tampoco rencor, solo un inmenso amor. —Vendrás conmigo, ¿Verdad?

—Sí. Quiero ir contigo.

…

Los tres sonríen cuando Kouta abraza a Kouki, incluso cuando están dentro de la misma habitación es imposible que Kouki les vea ahora.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora, Kuroko? – Kagami pregunta sin dejar de observar la radiante sonrisa de Kouki.

—Es una pregunta tonta, Kagami-kun.

—Lo sé, es más que obvio que le seguiremos hasta el final.

—En esta y en todas sus vidas. – Akashi quiere creer en las palabras que Reo les había dicho antes.

Quiere creer que su vida y la de Kouki volverán a encontrarse, y cuando lo haga: No le dejara escapar tan fácil.

Aunque bueno, tendrá mucha competencia. Kuroko y Kagami piensan lo mismo que él.

—Vamos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, Nijimura nos dejó muchas cosas que limpiar.

…

Lo había imaginado tantas veces, que mirarlo ahora era irreal.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? – él sonrió, el espacio a su disposición era infinito, podía caminar y caminar y este nunca cambiaria. Nunca ni en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado esto.

—Vine a entregarte esto. – Extendió sus manos y la bella mariposa negra revoloteo en su dirección, feliz, deseando estar con él lo más pronto posible. – Le di una única oportunidad de renacer de nuevo.

Nijimura extendió sus manos. ¿Por qué estaba ahí, entonces?

—Él dijo… que quiere estar contigo. – Nijimura sonrió, Izuki realmente era un idiota.

—Sabes que tus reglas y principios están mal, es verdad que Shun les mato, pero… ¿Qué más opción tenían? ¿Alguna vez les ayudaste? ¿Cuándo tenían hambre? ¿Cuándo su padre les golpeaba? ¿Cuándo intentaron abusar de él?

—No lo sé… Shuzou, yo… solo soy un niño, ¿Sabes? – y las puertas que nadie más podía abrir se abrieron, la luz rodeaba la pequeña figura del niño, Nijimura observo su sonrisa, juguetona, traviesa, el resplandor en sus ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas y redondeadas. – Mi padre dejo esos legados, yo también pienso que su forma de hacer las cosas estaba equivocada.

— ¿Entonces?

—Espera aquí, espera por mí y confía, a ti… a Teppei, no importa cuando me demore… los salvare.

—No tardes demasiado. – Nijimura sonrió, esas palabras dichas por un pequeño niño le reconfortaban el alma, incluso si no eran verdad.

—Yo no miento, Nijimura Shuzou. –Nijimura sonrió, el aleteo de la mariposa llama su atención, sus alas se batían hermosamente revoloteando a su alrededor, Nijimura se encontró siguiéndola, sonriendo, llamándole por su nombre, habían sido tantos años que tenía tanto que contarle.

Esperarían con impaciencia hasta el día que pudieran ser salvados.

Juntos.

…

— ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES?! – Kouta reía, mientras veía a su pequeño hermano correr de un lado a otro, tratando de acomodar su corbata, comiendo un pan, peinándose y arreglando su mochila. Claro está cayendo más veces de lo que podría contar.

—Lo intente, pero no despertabas. – Kouki bebió su vaso de leche, se apresuró a lavarse los dientes y a ponerse los zapatos.

—Me voy, ¡¿Vendrás a comer?!

—No tengo idea, te mandaré un mensaje, pero lo más probable es que venga. – Kouta se acercó a Kouki y acomodo un poco la corbata, cuando quedo totalmente satisfecho asintió. – Cuídate, nos vemos más tardé.

Antes de que se le hiciera aun más tarde Kouki emprendió una carrera hasta su escuela, si tena suerte, su profesora de Inglés no le castigaría, miss Clare podía ser realmente aterradora si se lo proponía.

Observo su reloj, faltaban diez minutos para la primera clase, el camino desde su casa hasta la escuela era de quince, no podía tomar el autobús porque este ya había pasado, el siguiente tardaría en llegar exactamente quince minutos.

— ¡Lo siento! — se disculpó de inmediato cuando chocó contra un total desconocido, uno de sus libros cayó al piso y eso era todo, hoy no era su día de suerte, quiso inclinarse para tomar el libro, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien más lo tomo.

—Toma. – una escalofrió le recorrió por completo cuándo escucho esa voz, esos ojos penetrantes que le observaban con una enigmática y altiva sonrisa, como si fuera dueño de todo lo que hay en este mundo.

¿Cómo es que un pequeño niño podía hacerle sentir de esa manera?

—Gracias.

—No hay de que, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Furihata Kouki.

—Kotaro. Yo me llamo Kotaro. — el pequeño niño sonrió y extendió su mano, Kouki dudo un poco, pero termino extendiendo su mano para contestar el saludo de ese pequeño niño. — ¿Puedes decirme donde está la avenida principal, Kouki-kun?

—Solo debes seguir directo, en la siguiente cuadra doblas a la derecha y de nuevo seguir recto. – El pequeño niño de ojos verdes le miraba con intensidad, como si estuviera estudiando cada pequeño detalle de su ser, era abrumador y hasta cierto punto escalofriante. — ¿Estás perdido?

Kotaro negó varias veces con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Adiós. – agito su mano y corrió, siguiendo las instrucciones de Kouki, el viento soplo, levantando algunas hojas del piso, eso había sido demasiado extraño. — Nos veremos, más pronto de lo que piensas.

Kouki observa la pantalla de su teléfono celular, solo para que su rostro se pinte completamente de azul, había perdido valioso tiempo.

— ¡Waaaaa! ¡Llegare tarde! ¡Miss Clare, me matara!

…

Sonrió cuando le escucho gritar, sus pies tocaron el techo del edificio de veinte pisos, sus manos detrás de su espalda, como si ocultara la más reciente de sus travesuras.

— ¿Qué piensas de él?

—No es su turno, todavía. – Reo suspiro, mostrando una sonrisa de decepción. – No deberían impacientarse, la vida de los seres humanos es tan corta que muchas veces da miedo.

—Lo entiendo, pero para ellos, es difícil.

—Reo-nee…— el pelinegro observo al pequeño niño, su figura delicada y pequeña. Incluso con los 340 años que Kotaro tenía, seguía siendo un niño, un niño que lleva una carga demasiado pesada sobre su espalda. Él tiene en sus manos la vida de todos y de todo en el mundo. — ¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo bien?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Eikichi dice que soy demasiado suave y que no me parezco en nada a mi padre.

—Es porque él solo es una masa de músculos. Kotaro es Kotaro, no necesitas ser como tu padre – Recalca Reo, Kotaro sonríe y voltea para abrazar al pelinegro, es reconfortante tenerlo a su lado, es su principal pilar, sin Reo, no podría sobrellevar todo eso.

—Gracias, Reo-nee. – Y como es costumbre Reo toma sus mejillas y deposita un corto beso sobre sus labios, sus mejillas se sonrojan y Reo sonríe abiertamente complacido. – No hagas eso, me sorprendiste.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan lindo. – y sus mejillas estallan, esa parte de Reo es la que le desquicia un poco, aunque tampoco le desagrada, solo desearía saber porque Reo le besa.

—Chihiro y Eikichi dicen que no deberías hacer eso.

—Es porque están celosos.

— ¡¿Celosos?!

—Anda, regresemos… hay muchas cosas que hacer. – Reo extiende su mano, Kotaro la toma sin siquiera dudarlo.

—Ellos serán felices, — comenta.

Kouki suspira aliviado cuando al entrar al salón de clases, la maestra aún no ha llegado, con una gran sonrisa y con el aplauso grupal de sus compañeros por haberlo logrado a tiempo, toma siento de inmediato, sus amigos le saludan, le preguntan si es que ha hecho la tarea, le peguntan sobre el programa de la noche pasada, también si es que quiere ir al Karaoke al salir de clases.

Kuroko, Akashi y Kagami, se sienten inmensamente felices por la nueva vida que Kouki ha comenzado, esperan toda su vida este llena de felicidad, no, no lo esperan, ellos se aseguraran de ello.

– No en esta vida, no en la siguiente… pero algún día, sus caminos volverán a encontrarse.

Fin.


End file.
